Weird Sisters
by TheFoundersFour
Summary: A five year old Harry is taken from Privet drive. He is placed in the care of three strange sisters, witches of a powerful family, with many secrets of their own. Harry's arrival at Hogwarts brings a powerful gray Harry. warn slash/mprg, Albus bashing
1. prologue: removed

The woman stood in the house looking at the small boy. The police had been called in, a neighbor had heard a loud scream, and were worried. It was a normal suburban area, one of those places bad things never seemed to happen. These people lived in cookie cutter houses, with perfect lawns, and one would think many doors remained unlocked. But when the police had arrived, they had found the small boy, badly beaten and nearly emasculated from hunger. The parents had been taken into custody, and the other boy had been taken already. The other boy was healthy, a bit large for the age of four, and no bruises. The father had mentioned a sister, as had a neighbor, and the boy would be taken. It seems this child was a nephew, and none of the neighbors had even known about him. He should have been in kindergarten, but no one had ever seen him.

The little boy cowered on the couch, watching the woman as she was writing. One of the men had seen to his cuts, and put his arm in a bandage. He didn't know what was happening, and was terrified. He had seen his Aunt, Uncle and cousin taken, as he sat there.

A man came in the door. "I am here for the boy."

The social worker turned. "And you are?"

The man flashed something. "I have been sent to take him to his new home."

The woman smirked. "A foster home would not be found so soon."

The man eyed the boy. "It seems you are wrong."

The woman stopped him. "I have no idea who you think….."

The man held something in his hand and Harry saw a little flash before he said. "I am taking the boy."

The woman grunted. "Save me a trip, I was off an hour ago."

The man walked into the room and looked at Harry. "Harry?"

Harry nodded meekly.

The man motioned. "Come along."

Harry struggled to try and get up but whimpered as he couldn't.

The man bent and scooped him up. "You will be home soon."

Harry let the odd man carry him, as they headed from the house. He had no idea who the man was, or where they were going. He didn't understand, the odd stick he saw in the man's pocket, or what he had done. He was having trouble seeing straight, his head hurt from the pain, and he wished he was sitting again. He found himself in the back of a cab, and had no idea where they were going. He tried to stay awake, so he could see, but he drifted off to sleep from the motion. He had never been in a car, not that he could remember.

The man looked at the boy, and was relieved he was asleep. He was in bad shape, and he was in need of proper medical care. He didn't need those muggle doctors, he needed a proper healer. When he got the boy to his new home, he would have one.

He climbed out of the car at the old townhouse, the owners were here and not the manor. "Almost there."

A woman opened the door. "You brought him?

He motioned inside. "He will need a healer."

The lady looked to her sister. "Dru, you will need to summon Severus."

Dru was uncertain. "Do you believe that wise, Wallis?"

The third sister Lucia came in. "He has long served our family well."

Wallis motioned him in. "The bedroom on the third floor is ready."

He walked Harry up. "Are you certain of this?"

Wallis simply said. "My elder son's room has been made ready."

Lucia came with them. "It has been some years since used."

He placed Harry in the bed, and he watched as Severus appeared in the door. If the man was surprised, either that Harry was there or that he was, he said nothing. He headed over to the bed, and went to work on Harry, doing his best to heal the wounds. He was not a healer, but as well as being a potion's master, he was a medic. It had come in handy in his spy days, and was still useful now.

Severus looked up. "He should be well in a day or two."

Wallis looked at her sisters. "We will stay at the home for now."

Dru agreed. "No one uses the house since your son."

A grouchy elf appeared. "Who be this stinky half-blood?"

Wallis looked at the old elf. "This is your new charge, you will care for him."

Severus grunted as he went to leave. "I thought you wished him alive?"

Lucia assured him. "He is loyal."

Dru looked at the elf. "If he wishes to live, and not join the other heads on the wall."

The elf bowed. "I will follow orders."

Harry would remain here with them, and they would see to his upbringing, as befit a true heir. It had been perhaps many years since any of the sisters had raised a child, two were mothers and one a grandmother, but they would. The boy would not be raised by these muggles. It was unfortunate that the boy had been hurt, but gave them a way to remove the boy with ease. It would be years they assumed, before any looked.

Dru looked at the man who brought Harry as he was about to leave. "I am certain we will see you again."

**An: So a new start to my new story. Who oh who are the three sisters? Both Severus and the other man will play very important roles as well.**

**Please review.**


	2. awaken

**AN: Happy birthday to my all time favorite, Severus Snape. I knew I had to get a new chapter up just for him.**

Harry slowly came around the next morning. It had been quite late when he had been removed, and he had been fed many potions. The elf watching over him, had been told to fetch them, when the child woke. Being in a new home with new people would be rough they assumed on a small child, it had been years since they had been around one. Well except for Dru, who had two grandchildren, though she was not hands on with either. Her grandson was the same age as this boy, and perhaps with time, they would be friends.

Harry groaned as his eyes fluttered open, it took time for them to focus, and his head hurt. He was scared and confused, he lay in a big bed, the bedding was green, and he could see a window. He was confused, he was not in his cupboard, and he was scared.

He was frightened when an odd creature appeared. "Stay away."

The little creature looked at him. "I no hurt master."

Harry shook. "No, go away, go away."

The little creature bowed. "I be getting mistress."

Harry was so scared, he didn't know where he was, and what that thing was. When the little creature vanished, Harry shook harder. Things don't disappear, that's bad, that's evil. He made things disappear, and Uncle beat him, told him he was evil. It was bad to do things like disappear, it was not natural, it was evil. Harry tried very hard not to do it, but sometimes when he was scared it happened. He was very scared.

Harry eyed the door, as he saw it starting to open, not sure if the creature thing was back. He had no idea what the creature was, maybe some kind of troll. He had thought those were stories, but he was so confused.

A woman appeared in the door. "You are awake child."

Harry eyed her warily. "Yes mam."

The woman walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Harry trembled. "My head hurts."

The woman called. "Kreacher."

The little troll thing came back. "Mistress."

Harry cowered against the pillows. "No, my head is fine, please."

The woman looked to the creature. "I need a potion from the cabinet for a headache."

The little being bowed. "Yes Mistress."

The woman came and sat on the bed. "Are you okay child?"

Harry trembled. "What…..?"

The thing called Kreacher reappeared. "Here Mistress."

The woman handed Harry the bottle. "Drink this for me Harry."

Harry didn't know what it was, but he was scared not to listen. He drank the bottle, which tasted very bad, and he grimaced making a face. The woman handed him a glass though, some kind of juice, but not orange or apple. He drank the sweet juice, and the taste of the potion went away. 1He handed her back the glass, and lay there eying her, not sure where he was, or who she was either.

The woman smiled. "Feeling better?"

Harry nodded. "Yes mam."

The woman smiled. "Kreacher will bring breakfast soon."

Harry trembled. "No, no."

The woman understood. "I know he is a bit scary, but he is a house elf, and here to take care of you."

Harry eyed her. "Where is here?"

The woman asked him. "Do you remember the man taking you last night?"

Harry nodded a little. "Yes."

The woman smiled. "Well this is your new home."

Harry still was not sure. "Who are you?"

She smoothed the sheets. "You may call me Aunt Dru."

Harry started shaking again. "Uncle…."

She calmed him. "There are no men here. My sisters and I are widows. There are a few male family members you'll meet in time."

Harry noticed the odd child's bedroom. "Are there other kids?"

Dru shook her head. "This belonged to my nephew, he is grown now, as are my three daughters."

Harry was a bit curious. "Daughters?"

Dru summoned a photo. "These are them when they are little; Belle, Annie and Cissa."

Harry was slowly starting to fall back to sleep, but Dru spoke to him as he did. She smiled at the little boy, thinking about her own grandson. She was close to two of her daughters, Belle she had not seen in years. But for her two son in laws, it would be some time before Harry met the men of the family. She knew both would be anxious for an update on the boy, it was after all Lucia's father who prompted their actions.

When he was back asleep she brushed his head with a kiss. "Sleep child."

* * *

Dru found her sisters back downstairs, and went to speak to her sisters. They had been together, when Kreacher had come for her. They had not really considered, how frightening the elf may be to the child. They often used elves as nannies, both her and Wallis had, but the child had been raised away from magic. From what she knew of his mother, she highly doubted Lily had used a nanny elf, even though the Potters had elves. She had volunteered to go up to see him, for though Wallis had children as well, she was perhaps the best option.

The three women sat drinking tea, and discussing the child. They had been quite surprised by the request, to remove the child from the home, and raise him. They were not quite certain why, but Lucia's father was not a man who brokered any argument or questioning.

Dru looked at the other two women. "I still don't understand this."

Wallis agreed. "We will know with time."

Lucia added. "Do you wish to question father?"

Dru laughed. "He has been more frightening since your brother died."

Wallis smirked. "Father is not much better."

Kreacher appeared. "Master Snape be here."

Lucia turned to the elf. "You may allow him in."

Wallis was confused. "Why is he here?"

Severus answered for himself. "To check on the boy."

Dru turned to him. "We did not summon you."

Severus smirked. "The old man insisted."

Wallis scoffed. "Since when do you take orders?"

Severus shrugged. "It is more useful to stay on his good side."

Lucia pointed out. "I thought you'd be at school, even in the summer."

Wallis agreed. "Albus thinks you his lap dog."

Severus smirked. "That man can think what he wants."

Dru stood. "I will take you up. He fell asleep before he ate."

The war was over, Voldemort gone, whatever Albus wished the world to believe. It was a play for power, to be certain, against the old lords. Severus had been forced to do his bidding in the war, but he had a pardon, and he humored the man at best. He had never had much use for the old bloods himself, his mother kicked out from her family, when she married a muggle. But through Lucius he had become close to some, and thanks to Lucia's father, he had gained the Prince estate recently. When his Uncle died, there had been some question of who would inherit. The old man supplied the best attorneys, to prove though Eileen had been cut off, her children never formally had been. He had no desire to hold a seat, and he did not touch the money, but it could have its uses in the future he was well aware.

The boy was coming around again, when Severus was finishing a test on the boy. Though his physical wounds were healing, and nutrient potions would help, it would take some time. He was simply happy to see, the boy was already looking less like a skeleton than before.

Harry had a terrified look when he saw Severus. "Don't touch me."

Dru sat. "It's okay Harry, he is here to help."

Severus added. "I am a healer, I saw you last night."

Harry shook his head. "No you didn't."

Dru calmed him. "It's okay Harry, he is telling the truth."

Harry shook his head. "He is not the man who brought me here."

Severus understood. "No, you were asleep when I came."

Dru smiled. "You remember him do you?"

Harry nodded. "He had an odd eye."

Dru nodded. "He does."

Harry whispered. "His leg made funny sounds too."

Severus tried to explain. "He was wearing a disguise."

Harry was so confused. "A disguise? He didn't have a mask."

Dru slowly said. "He was using magic."

Harry trembled. "No, magic is not real, its evil."

Dru shared a look with Severus. "No child, most magic is not bad."

They quietly tried to explain to the little boy about magic. Not all magic was bad, much was very good, of course some muggles were close minded. Harry would learn when he got older, that there was not just good and bad, but there was gray magic as well. But for now they explained about magic, and how the little magic he showed, was not bad of him. He eyed them warily when they used their wands, but didn't freak.

Harry asked. "The other man?"

Dru smiled. "He helped us take you from that home."

Severus nodded. "He works with our form of the police."

Harry understood. "That means he is good."

Dru nodded. "It does. I am sure you will see him again."

Harry had a small smile. "I hope so."

Dru was surprised. "Do you remember much from last night?"

Harry shook his head. "I want to see his odd eye again."

Severus smirked a little. "I will leave you two alone."

Dru turned to him. "Thank you."

Harry looked at the man. "I'm sorry."

Severus turned back. "What are you apologizing for?"

Harry was timid. "For being scared of you."

Severus grunted. "No need. I am not the most attractive figure."

Kreacher appeared with food. "Master be hungry this time?"

Harry nodded a little. "Yes."

Dru put the tray over his lap, and stayed with him as he ate his lunch. He didn't eat much, but that was not odd, considering his small stomach. He fell back to sleep not long after, but she was not worried. Severus reminded them, his body was recovering from a lot, and would need the rest. It would be a few days before he was up for much, and to let him sleep as much as he needed for now. She was just happy that he had eaten.

She smiled as she went to leave. "We may have to encourage Alastor to visit, the boy seems fond of him."


	3. patriarch

Dru had spoken with her sisters, and it was thought a good idea, to encourage Alastor to come. He was a good friend of the family, though few knew. He was not one to be impressed by titles or power, but he respected the family. He was one of the first new bloods, to get a position of power in the ministry, such positions usually reserved for lords or their children. Harry would need to be educated, not trained like Albus would, and Alastor could be useful in that. At this age, it was important Harry trusted his teachers, and he seemed to trust the man.

Harry woke in the morning, and again it took a bit, for him to remember where he was. He slipped from the bed, and went into the bathroom. He was a bit scared when he came back, and he was alone. He wondered where Aunt Dru was, and slowly headed for the door, to see if he could find her. He didn't find anyone in the big long hall, and he headed through the hall, looking.

He came to a big room full of books on the second floor. He whispered. "Wow."

He didn't realize he wasn't alone until he heard. "Who is there?"

Harry cringed at the male voice and tried to hide. 'I will be hurt.'

An old man appeared. "I know someone is there, come out here."

Harry edged out. "Hello."

The old man looked him up and down. "So you are the boy?"

Harry eyed him. "I am Harry, sir."

The man walked to a chair. "Come closer."

Harry edged towards him. "Who are you? Aunt Dru said there were no men."

The man sat. "Aunt Dru? Ah, I assume you mean Druella."

Harry just kept watching the man. "She said her husband was in heaven. And Aunt Lucia and Wallis' too."

The man nodded. "They are. I am, what did you call her, Lucia's father."

Harry was surprised. "Oh you are old."

The man smirked. "I don't believe anyone has had the nerve to call me that before."

Harry was worried and backed up. "I am sorry."

The man managed a small near smile. "I assume to a child your age, I must seem ancient."

Harry didn't mean to be mean. He knew Aunt Dru said she was a grandma, and her granddaughter was nearly grown up. And that Aunt Lucia and Wallis were the same age as her. So if this was Aunt Lucia's father, he had not met the other Aunts yet, he must be much older. He was worried, he didn't mean to be mean, or say the man was old. He was just surprised, since Lucia's husband was in heaven, her dad was still alive.

The door opened, and the three sisters appeared in the door. They had been informed the old man had arrived, surprised he came up here. Lucia and Wallis were reminded that the house belonged to him. Lucia's father and Wallis' father in law, he was Lord Black after all.

Dru came in. "Harry, I was worried."

Harry turned to her. "I came to find you. I'm sorry."

The woman in black motioned. "We should not disturb father."

The man stopped her. "The boy is no disturbance."

Harry looked up at him. "Are you an Uncle?"

Wallis stepped in. "You will call him Sir."

The man shook his head. "You may call me Uncle Arcturus."

Harry thought it an odd name. "Arcturus?"

The man went to lead the boy from the room. "The name means bear."

Harry liked that. "I wish mine did."

The man stood. "Come child."

Harry stumbled a little. "I am sorry."

Dru reminded him. "He is new from bed."

Arcturus shook his head. "I am not quick on my feet either child."

Harry walked with him, and missed the look from the sisters. They had never seen the man like this, certainly not with his own sons. He scared grown men, and the women had been always on edge, even his daughter. But it seemed the man had a fondness for the child, which brought up more questions for them. They still had no idea why he and Pollux had asked them to bring the child there.

Harry stared in wonder at the walls in the den. "Wow."

Arcturus asked. "Do you know what this is?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

The man motioned. "This is a family tree."

Harry walked along and he pointed. "Aunt Dru."

Druella nodded. "And my daughters and grandchildren."

Harry was confused. "Where are your sisters?"

Druella pointed. "Wallis and my husband were sister and brother."

Lucia said. "And Wallis was married to my brother."

Harry was understanding. "Oh."

Arcturus pointed. "You will be here soon."

Harry didn't quite understand but smiled. "Really? Where?"

Arcturus pointed to a spot. "Right there my boy."

Before the women could ask, they were reminded the food was on the table. Harry joined them for breakfast, but as hard as he tried, he fell asleep. He had wanted to stay awake, and talk to the man, he liked the man. He liked the cane, and he felt at ease with him, unlike others. He was scooped out of his chair, and carried back to his bedroom, by Lucia. Like Dru, she was born to be a mum, but she had never been blessed.

She kissed him on the head. "You may be meeting Draco soon, but I may have to introduce you my niece's brood as well. You'd like them."

* * *

Down stairs, the other two were trying to get answers from Arcturus. His usual break in his stern demeanor, had been a shock enough for them all. Wallis could not remember the man ever allowing her sons to call him anything but sir, when they were small. She knew he had mellowed, but not expected this. She was not naïve, she knew why Alphard had given her son the money, when he died.

Arcturus watched them, but he waited until Lucia returned, as he wished only to share the story once. He knew they had questions, and it best to answer them. He usually did not answer except on his own time, but at this moment, it seemed best perhaps he did.

Arcturus looked at them. "Lucia, Wallis, and Dru?"

Lucretia reminded her father. "Our childhood names."

Dru added. "Easier for the child."

Wallis smirked. "Or so I have been told."

Arcturus smirked. "So who is it?"

Lucretia turned to him. "Who?"

He laughed curtly. "Who is going to ask me why?"

Wallis reminded him. "You have said we must wait."

Dru tried. "But it would help."

Lucretia agreed. "If we are to raise him."

Arcturus sipped his tea. "Having Narcissa raise him would raise suspicion."

Lucretia agreed. "No one would look for a child here."

Wallburga agreed. "My sons fled before adults."

Arcturus looked at her. "It is your eldest son in part, why we are here."

She was shocked. "He is no member of this family."

Arcturus reminded her. "I remind you, as Lord Black, that is my decision."

He knew his grandson was innocent, and was working on his freedom for him. The boy had many faults, but betraying friends was not one, or going dark. He could admit the boy did him proud, when he stood up to Orion, and had left. Though he was strict, and he expected a certain order, his son was different, he took it further. Unlike his son, he had a sense of humor from time to time, though he rarely showed it.

He stood without a word, and walked into the den, and over to the family tree. He knew one of the main questions they would have would be about the tree, and what he had told the boy. It was something not even his son had known, only Pollux.

Wallburga asked. "What did you mean?"

Lucretia nodded. "James Potter is far removed."

Dru thought. "Sirius adopted him as his heir."

Arcturus agreed. "He did."

Wallburga didn't buy it. "That is not where you pointed."

Lucretia looked at her sister in law. "Where else could he point?"

Arcturus pointed towards his brother. "Right there."

Lucretia was confused. "Neither of my Uncles were married."

Arcturus agreed. "No, that does not rule out children."

Wallburga understood. "Illegitamite would not appear."

Lucretia asked. "Which?"

Arcturus pointed. "Regulus, he had a daughter, a squib."

Before they could ask more Lucius appeared. "We are not late?"

Dru was surprised. "I didn't realize you were coming."

She had told Harry, that he would not meet the men in their family, for some time. She had thought she was telling the truth, as she had not expected either arrival. Harry had handled the old man well, and Lucius definitely was an easier man to be around, but she was not certain. Harry had not taken well to Severus, and he had been worried about most men. She noticed Draco was with his father, though Narcissa had not come.

Arcturus shook the man's hand. "I am happy you came."

Lucius shrugged. "I was intrigued."

Draco bounced. "Father said I have a new cousin."

Dru looked at her grandson. "That you do."

Arcturus went to leave. "I will leave you to it."

Lucretia went to stop him. "You have not explained the tree."

Arcturus stopped. "There is time enough for that."

Wallburga laughed when he was gone. "You didn't think he'd put all the cards on the table right away."

Draco distracted them. "Grandmum, where is my new cousin?"

Druella smiled at the boy. "He is taking a nap, but will be down for lunch."

Lucius shook his head. "He wants Harry to come to the manor and ride soon."

Draco nodded. "He can borrow one of my ponies."

Druella ruffled his curls. "I am sure when he is feeling a bit better, he may like that."

The little boy was quite pleased, and he could be barely contained. Wallburga disappeared, she was never quite fond of small children, even when her boys were small. She did reappear in time for lunch, and Druella went up stairs, and returned with Harry. She had warned him about Lucius and Draco, so he was not caught unaware. He looked a bit spooked, and again wondered why he was so good with the old man.

Harry smiled a little when he was introduced to Draco who was all about the ponies. "I have never been on one before."

**AN: I was surprised when I looked at the Black family tree, to see while Orion and Cygnus were dead, both their fathers were alive up until the year Harry began school. I decided to introduce Arcturus and Pollux (who will appear later), Arcturus and Wallburga at least will have an extended life from the original books. Druella and Lucretia's deaths were not mentioned on the tree. **

**And the mystery connection of Harry to the tree, and Draco/Harry bonding comes next. And Sirius will make an entrance down the line, no worries.**


	4. ponies

Harry had slowly recovered, and got to spend more time from bed. He had liked meeting Draco, who he was told was his cousin. He hadn't seen the old man again, Uncle Arcturus. He hoped he would come back, he liked the man a lot. Arcturus had been telling him about the tree, and his place. He had been upset he fell asleep, and the man was gone when he woke. Aunt Dru had told him he was very busy, but would come. Harry liked Aunt Lucia and Aunt Dru very much. Aunt Wallis was a very grouchy woman, he never saw her smile, and she didn't like noise. Harry knew she had two sons, he slept in one of their rooms, but she would not talk about them. Aunt Lucia had no kids, but Aunt Dru spoke of hers.

It was decided a trip to Malfoy manor was in store. Draco was excited for a playdate, and now he was healthy, it was thought to be good for Harry. He had seemed to like the little boy, and he would need friends. Andromeda and her daughter were coming, though Tonks was grown.

Harry was worried. "Where are we going?"

Dru knelt. "We are going to Malfoy manor."

Harry was confused. "I…"

Lucia smiled. "You remember Draco and his dad?"

Harry nodded. "Aunt Dru's grandson."

Dru smiled. "They are Malfoys."

Harry understood. "Oh."

Lucia added. "We are going for a visit."

Dru smiled. "Both my daughters and grandchildren will be there."

Harry asked. "I thought you had three."

Dru had a pained look. "Belle is…..gone."

Lucia stepped in. "We should be going."

Wallburga looked at Dru. "Gone?"

Dru turned to her. "I can't tell him about prison can I?"

Wallburga shrugged. "There is no shame."

Dru smirked. "And you haven't mentioned your sons why?"

Wallburga was pale. "Regulus is gone for real. And Sirius…he is no family."

Her sons were sore points, just like Bellatrix was for Druella. Wallburga hated that her son had thought her and Orion dark, and had left home. She had disinherited him, and had not spoken to him since. She knew Alphard had given the boy money, and she had a feeling why. Her brother was a softy, but she knew he had not acted on his own. She had thought it had been her husband, but she was starting to think it was the old man who convinced him to. Arcturus had made it clear, that he considered Sirius family, no matter what she said. If she had her way, half the names on the tree would be gone. She was no more fond of Andromeda and her child, married to a muggle born after all. But Pollux seemed like Arcturus, though Andromeda was cut off from the line of inheritance, she was welcome. They were from a junior branch anyways.

Harry was a bit nervous, but they convinced the boy to allow them to take him through the floo. He was terrified when they came through, but he did his best to hide it, he didn't want them to think him a baby. He was reminded Draco would be there.

Draco was so happy when he came through. "You are here, you are here."

Harry smiled a little. "Hi."

Lucius smiled. "How about we let your Grandmother and the others into the room?"

Draco turned. "Hi Grandmum. Sorry."

Wallburga growled. "Children."

Narcissa came and kissed her mother. "I am sorry I missed you the other day."

Druella knelt. "Harry, these are my daughters your Aunts Cissy and Annie, and my granddaughter Dora."

Andromeda came over. "Hello."

"Hi." Harry whispered. But he looked at Tonks. "You have blue hair."

Tonks laughed a little and turned it pink. "I am called an animorphmagus."

Draco bounced. "You should see her pig nose, it is so funny."

Lucius looked at the boys. "How about we head out to the stables?"

Harry looked at the woman. "I…"

Druella. "Go with Uncle Luc and see the ponies, while we adults talk."

Draco nodded. "Daddy has the ponies saddled."

Harry was nervous. "I have never seen a horse."

Tonks decided to come. "Uncle Luc taught me to ride, I am sure he will teach you."

Lucius nodded. "We all learn to ride around here."

Tonks may never be an heir, but she had been welcome in the home. Of course it was not public during the war, but in the past few years she spent more time. She was fourteen, and was a student at Hogwarts now, but it was summer time. She was ten when she learned to ride, she had not grown up on an estate, like Draco had. She had met her Aunt since she was very little, just in private, for the Malfoys were spies.

Harry was amazed. "Wow."

Draco smiled. "These are the horses, they are too big, but the ponies are cool too."

Lucius led the way. "We have two."

Harry smiled. "I like them."

Draco pointed. "This is Sickle, he is mine. You can ride Knutt though."

Lucius reminded his son. "We should allow our guest to choose."

Harry shook his head. "I like Knutt."

Tonks handed him a carrot. "He will really like this."

Draco saw he was uncertain. "Like this."

Harry laughed a little as the pony ate from his hand. "It tickles."

Lucius looked at Harry. "Are you ready to try?"

Harry wasn't sure. "Maybe I will watch."

Draco shook his head. "You have to ride."

Tonks reminded Draco. "It's okay if he…."

Lucius assured Harry. "I will be by your side."

Harry eyed the man a bit warily. "Okay."

Though he wasn't sure, about being touched or the pony, Harry let Lucius put him on the pony. Harry smiled a little, and Lucius made sure he was secure. Tonks got on a full size horse, but tamer than some, and Draco happily clambered onto his pony with some help. Harry was a little worried, but Lucius remained on his feet, and right by Harry's side. It took a little bit, but the boy was soon smiling, and they road for an hour. The boys later played with some puppies in the barn, though Harry also seemed to like a cat, and had to be drawn away for lunch.

Lucius assured Harry. "I am sure Draco will be happy to have you come back and ride again soon."

* * *

Narcissa and Andromeda were happy to sit down with their mother, and Aunts. Though Lucretia was not related by blood to either, they considered her family for many years now. They had been surprised to learn the three ladies had taken Harry in, and who suggested it. Like Abraxas, Pollux had never been the doting grandfather type, to either of their children.

Harry and Draco had gone down for a nap after lunch. Draco was usually not one for a nap, but even he was tuckered out from all of the play. But it seemed Harry was not as tired as he looked, or a bit more curious than thought. He had heard Aunt Cissy say the old man was here.

Harry peeked into the hall. 'He must be here somewhere.'

An elf appeared. "Where little master go?"

Harry looked at the elf. "You aren't Kreacher."

The elf shook his head. "I be Dobby."

Harry shook his head. "No, I only like Kreacher."

Dobby tried. "I serve Lord Malfoy. I Master Draco's nanny elf."

Harry eyed him. "Oh."

Dobby looked. "Master meant to be napping."

Harry shook his head. "I need to find him."

Dobby was confused. "Master Draco be napping."

Harry shook his head. "Uncle."

Dobby shook his head. "Lord Malfoy say you nap."

Harry was upset. "Not Uncle Luc. Old man, Uncle Arcturus."

Dobby shook his head. "He not be here."

Harry was upset. "Aunt Cissy said he was. She said the old man was here."

Dobby nodded. "Yes, yes, Old Master Lord is here."

Harry smiled. "Where is he?"

Dobby was confused. "Dobby no disturb."

Harry was upset. "He likes me."

Dobby pointed. "He be in last room."

Harry looked down the big long hall, he had never been down that way before. He had never been in such a big house, it was much bigger than the one they lived in. He thought that house was big, much bigger then where he lived before, but this one was very big. He was confused, why the elf said Uncle wasn't here, and now he said he was. He headed down the hall, he wanted to see the man, and say hi. The elf said the man didn't like to be disturbed, but Aunt Wallis said the same thing. She was not happy Harry went in the room, but Uncle hadn't minded.

Harry came to the big door, and he was not sure he could open such a big door. The doors were huge, and he could barely reach the big handle. He was a bit worried, and he knocked on the door, thinking maybe the old man was napping too.

A voice called. "Enter."

Harry managed to push it open. "Hello."

He didn't see anyone but heard. "You are not my grandson."

Harry was confused. "I am Harry."

An old man appeared from a chair. "What are you doing in here?"

Harry was worried. "I was looking for Uncle Arcturus."

The man growled. "He is not here."

Harry backed up. "Aunt Cissy said he was here, the old…"

The man smirked. "She was referring to myself."

Harry eyed him. "Who are you?"

A voice came from behind. "Pollux."

Harry turned and saw Arcturus. "I thought you were in here."

Pollux looked at him. "I was not expecting you."

Arcturus eyed the boy and back. "I need your aid with a certain…..dog."

Pollux understood. "Of course."

Harry was confused. "Are one of the puppies sick?"

Arcturus looked at him. "No, another dog."

Harry looked at the other man. "Pollux? Does that mean bear too?"

The man smirked. "Sweet."

Harry smiled a little. "I like bear better."

Arcturus came to his side. "How about we go child and see the others?"

Harry turned. "I am sorry I fell asleep before. I wanted to hear more."

The man looked at him, and motioned Harry to follow him, but not out of the room. He made Harry sit on the couch, and used a spell, to summon a big book. Harry was confused, he didn't know what the book was for, as he opened the big book. Harry was surprised to find a tree in it, like the one on the wall, but there were more names. He smiled when he found his picture was on this one, and his name too.

Harry pointed. "You added me."

Arcturus shook his head. "You were always on this one."

Harry looked. "My mummy."

Arcturus nodded. "My niece."

Harry looked at him. "You Mummy's Uncle too?"

The man nodded. "See, this is my brother Regulus."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Arcturus smiled. "He had a daughter named Rosamund. She had no magic."

Harry thought. "Like Aunty Tunia and me."

Arcturus corrected him. "Like Petunia, you do child."

Harry wasn't sure. "I make things happen, but not like you."

Pollux added. "You will with training."

Arcturus agreed. "Rosamund was your grandmother."

Harry saw the picture. "She was pretty."

The man nodded. "Aye, she was."

Harry saw Druella in the door. "Uncle Arcturus was telling me about old Grandpa Regulus."

Druella smiled. "I am sure we would all like to hear the story."

Arcturus closed the book. "The lesson will wait for home."

Harry was sad but was assured the man would come soon. "Okay."

Arcturus watched the boy led off, as he was told Moody was coming for a visit the next day, which made Harry happy. Arcturus thought of his brother for a moment. Regulus had put the child up for adoption, pressure from the family, as the baby was a squib and he was unmarried. But he had always wondered about her, and made his brother promise before he died, to find her. He was amazed when his brother's granddaughter was a witch, and a powerful one, and offered what aid he could. He owed it to his brother now, to watch over his great grandson.

Arcturus turned to Pollux. "I have heard rumors of a certain rat on the prowl. It could aid in freeing my grandson finally."


	5. eyes

Arcturus was not sure about the man's plan, but he had no other choice at the moment. He had heard rumors there was a push, to have any in black cells, given the kiss. His grandson had never been given a trial, as they knew he was innocent of the charges against him. He had little family left, and he was not about to allow the boy to be kissed, or continue to rot in prison. He had been working for years, but his spies had found proof that Peter was alive. He had been seen stalking London, and Pollux had pointed out, there was one obvious way to draw him out. Arcturus had not liked it, putting the boy in danger, he cared about him as well. But they worked it out, and there would only be a small risk, and he realized that he needed to take it. He would kill anyone who hurt the boy, and he knew Alastor would as well.

None of the women knew what was happening, or Alastor. There was no way that they would have allowed this, well all but Wallburga of course. Lucretia and Druella were already very protective of the child, and would never approve of the plan.

Druella opened the door before he knocked. "Alastor."

The man motioned. "I was surprised by the invite."

She allowed him in. "The boy is fond of you."

Alastor was surprised. "He fell asleep nearly right away."

Harry answered for himself. "I wanted to see."

He turned to the boy. "See?"

Harry nodded. "Your eye, and leg."

Alastor was surprised. "You know?"

Druella smiled. "He knew you had a charm."

Harry nodded. "I know they were odd."

Alastor had a charm now. "I did not wish to explain."

Harry paled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…."

He cut the boy off. "I meant to the muggles, child."

Druella motioned. "The sitting room is free."

Alastor led Harry in. "You could see?"

Harry nodded a little. "The eye shimmered. And I heard the thump."

Alastor removed the charm. "Impressive."

Harry eyed the odd eye and he got to see the false leg as well. He wasn't sure why the man had hid the eye and the leg from him now. He could understand why before. He knew people like Aunt Tunia and Uncle Vernon, didn't like people who were odd, and their neighbors either. He could understand the man not wanting people to tease him. Harry knew what it was like to be teased by his cousin and relatives, and it was no fun. But the man should not hide here, Harry would never make fun of him, or anyone. He was sure Aunty Dru wouldn't either.

Alastor shared a look with the woman. He was surprised when they had asked him to come and help teach the boy. He agreed the boy would need it, but he would normally be older. He was well aware that the family practiced Gray magic, something they had in common.

Harry eyed the man. "Can you see through the eye?"

Dru was worried. "Harry…."

The man smiled. "Yes child, I can."

Harry sat down near him. "Is it real?"

Alastor shook his head. "No, magic."

Harry was confused. "Were you born with one eye?"

Alastor explained. "I lost it in the war."

Harry knew the word. "Oh."

Alastor explained. "The healers gave me a special eye so I could see through spells."

Harry smiled. "Could my glasses have one?"

Alastor laughed a little. "Perhaps, but we can teach you to see without."

"I don't need glasses?"

Dru smiled. "A healer will help with that."

Alastor added. "And with time you can learn, to see through charms."

Harry smiled. "Uncle Sweet said I would learn."

Alastor was confused. "Sweet?"

Dru explained. "I believe he means Pollux."

Harry nodded. "He said his name means Sweet."

Alastor smirked. "Far from a fitting name."

Dru told Harry. "I think he'd prefer you stick to Uncle Pollux."

Harry worried. "Oh."

Dru assured him. "You don't have to worry."

Harry was soon chatting with the man, asking all about the spell. Dru knew Harry was lucky, that Pollux had not been here to hear. The man had no sense of humor, as bad as his daughter, which Harry had seen hers. Arcturus had been good with the child, but Pollux was another story. Draco had learned from a young age, his great grandfather was not to be disturbed. Abraxas had not been much better, though he played chess with his grandson, before he died. Old blood men were quite traditional, but Pollux was in a league of his own.

Alastor stood. "I need to head to the office."

Harry's face fell. "OH."

Dru assured him. "He will come back."

Alastor nodded. "Tomorrow."

Harry beamed. "Will you show me the spell?"

Alastor told him. "We will be going to the hospital."

Harry paled. "Why?"

Dru told him. "For your glasses."

Harry turned. "Can't Mr. Severus do it?"

Dru shook her head. "He is only a medic."

Harry didn't know the term. "A nurse?"

Alastor hid his laughter. "In a way."

Dru assured Harry. "It will be quick."

Harry looked at Alastor. "You will be there?"

Alastor nodded. "Yes, and we will have a lesson after."

Harry walked him to the door. "Thank you."

The man turned back. "What are you thanking me for?"

Harry looked down. "For coming to visit. Sorry."

The man made Harry look up. "Never apologize, especially for good manners."

Druella motioned. "We will see him tomorrow."

Harry was quite happy the man came to visit. He was a bit worried about the next day, but happy the man would come. Harry went out to the back garden to play. He didn't mind they didn't have a big yard like Draco, he had never had one to play in. Harry was surprised when he saw a big rat in the garden, and got a bit scared. A big kitty though appeared, and chased off the rat, before it could bite Harry. Druella noticed how pale he was, when she came to get him for lunch. He told her about the rat, but assured her a cat scared it off, before he got bit.

Druella looked at Lucretia when Harry was napping. "I have never seen a rat in our back garden."

* * *

Druella had not told Arcturus about the rat, not worried. Wallburga had though, when she heard about the animal. She doubted it was anything to worry after, but she remembered Peter. Arcturus had a strange look, but he did not expand on the reason for it. Having been his daughter in law for decades, she knew well not to question. He had suggested though, that Harry not be out in the back garden alone, for now.

Harry was nervous about being taken to the hospital. They had to be careful, as Albus could never know that they had him. But the boy had no need for glasses, and it would help them hide his looks if needed. Alastor was not the only one who would be meeting them.

Druella worried. "Where is Harry?"

Lucretia looked up. "In his room."

Wallburga smirked. "Should be happy he is quiet."

Druella shook his head. "He isn't."

Lucretia stood. "You checked the library?"

Wallburga was not phased. "Likely hiding."

Harry appeared. "Is it time to go?"

Druella turned to him. "Where were you?"

Harry got spooked by her tone. "Outside."

Wallburga snapped. "You were told not to go out."

Harry was in tears. "I'm sorry."

Druella knelt. "It's okay, but next time tell us."

Harry nodded. "I was just feeding kitty."

Lucretia was confused. "Kitty?"

Harry nodded. "The kitty that saved me from the rat. I took him milk."

Wallburga smirked. "Waste of milk."

Lucretia was surprised. "How did you get the milk? I didn't see you."

Harry smiled. "Kreacher."

Lucretia and Druella were reminded, Kreacher had been devoted. He had been threatened with beheading, but he took the job to heart. Harry was a bit worried, when they went to leave, he was not sure about this. He was assured that it would be quick, and Mr. Alastor would be there with him. He was surprised when he got to the hospital, and he saw Uncle Arcturus, but he didn't get to say hi. He was taken into a private room, where he was given something to drink. As he fell asleep, Aunt Dru promised he'd see both men when he woke.

The procedure was a quick one, and didn't usually require one to be asleep. The healer simply thought the boy so anxious, it would help. Arcturus had come, as he was still not sure on the plan, and concerned. When he heard about the rat in the garden, it added to it.

Alastor turned to him. "I was not expecting you."

Arcturus reminded him. "You know my interest."

He did. "Not one for hospital calls though."

Druella appeared. "The procedure is done."

Arcturus turned to her. "The child is okay?"

The doctor answered. "He came through great."

Arcturus shook his hand. "Thank you."

Druella asked. "Can I see him?"

The healer motioned. "He will wake soon."

Druella looked at the men. "Are you coming?"

Arcturus stopped Alastor. "In a bit."

Alastor turned. "You needed something/"

Arcturus led him into a room and warded. "Wallburga mentioned a rat."

Alastor stopped. "Peter?"

Arcturus nodded. "I fear."

Alastor looked at the door. "He can't know Harry is here."

Arcturus had an odd look. "I'd not count on it."

Alastor stopped. "What do you mean?"

Arcturus sighed. "He may have heard."

Alastor corrected him. "He was fed information you mean."

Arcturus confirmed. "Through known spies."

Alastor growled. "That does not sound like you."

Arcturus agreed. "Pollux's idea."

He could tell from the reaction of the man, he was right to not tell him until now. For some reason, the hardened auror had a soft spot for the boy. He did not like the child being used as bait, any more than Arcturus had. They both knew Sirius needed to be freed, and what was needed to do so. But putting a child at risk, had not sat right with either of them. Pollux may have been right, but they were still needing caution.

Harry was awake when they came in. "Hi."

Arcturus smiled. "Can you see us?"

Harry nodded a little. "A bit fuzzy."

Druella reminded him. "It will be better tomorrow."

Alastor handed him a book. "A gift."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

Arcturus motioned. "I think it time for lunch."

Druella went to help him from bed. "We should get home."

Arcturus shook his head. "We will go to Diagon."

Harry was confused. "Diagon?"

Druella worried. "Is that wise?"

Arcturus did a small spell. "He should see a bit."

Alastor assured her. "We are both with him."

Harry looked up worried. "Is it safe?"

Druella saw her nerves affected him. "Of course, I am sure you'll like it."

She shot the men a look, but led Harry out with them. She knew why a disguise spell was used, but she was still not sure she was told all. They took him to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. It was Harry's first encounter with their world, outside of the house and manor. He was all eyes, even with the blurred vision, watching all the people. Harry had to go to the bathroom and Druella reluctantly let him go, the door was just in sight.

He was spooked when he got into the hall and saw a rat. "Don't bite me."

**An: So Harry and the rat come face to face. What will happen, and is this key to Sirius being free? Review and you will soon find out.**


	6. rat

Harry was scared when he looked at the big rat. He never liked them before but the one in the garden really scared him. He tried to think it was not the same rat. They were in town and far away from the house. But the rat looked the same, he was missing the same front toes. He knew rats bit and this one did not look nice at all. He didn't know how the rat found him here but he was scared. He needed to go the bathroom though. He also didn't want Uncle Arcturus and Mr. Moody to think him a baby. They may not bring him into town again if he were to cry over a rat.

Harry tried to edge around the rat who did not seem to be moving. He thought rats were scared of people but this one didn't seem to be. And as he inched around, he saw the rat was watching him. He didn't like this at all, and wished

Harry whimpered as it got near him. "No, no."

Suddenly there was a hiss and a. "Meow."

Harry was surprised. "Kitty."

Harry watched as the kitty from the garden appeared. He didn't know that kitty had come with them either. He thought the kitty must have belonged to their neighbor. His Aunts didn't have a cat and didn't know there was one in their garden. He thought the kitty had saved him and he took him milk to thank him. He was very confused why the kitty was here in the restaurant though. Harry had to go through the scary fire twice to get here. He didn't think kitty could do that. And he thought it was likely very far of a walk for the kitty too.

He watched as the rat tried to run away, but this time the kitty would not allow him to. He cornered the rat, and Harry wondered if he would eat t. He never ate the rat before but the rat had been very fast. But though kitty backed him into the corner, he didn't bite him.

Harry was happy. "Thank you kitty."

The kitty turned to look for a half second. "Meow."

Uncle Arcturus suddenly appeared. "Harry."

Harry turned to him. "The rat came back."

Arcturus nodded. "I know."

Alastor appeared next to him. "I have the cage."

Harry was confused. "You are going to keep the rat."

Arcturus just smiled. "We'll just take him where he can't hurt you again."

Harry was worried. "You won't kill him? He didn't bite me, he just scared me."

Alastor assured the boy. "We won't kill him."

Druella appeared. "What happened?"

Harry turned to her. "The big rat came back. Kitty saved me again."

Druella noticed the rat who was frozen with a spell now. "Kitty?"

Arcturus had an odd look. "The cat left once we used the spell."

Druella turned to Harry. "Did you go to the bathroom?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

She motioned. "Go, our lunch will soon be here."

Moody turned to the boy. "I need to take the rat."

Arcturus saw his face fall. "We will both come tomorrow."

Harry was a bit disappointed, but he nodded. He knew they were very busy men and had come to the hospital to see him. He was happy they would come through tomorrow. Moody had promised him a lesson and he didn't get his. He didn't know what the man would teach him. His cousin went to school and got to learn to read. Harry wondered if he would get to, or what the man was going to teach him.

Druella waited silently, as the boy headed into the bathroom. She didn't want to worry him but she knew there was more to this. The cat was on her mind, but her concern was more about the rat. She knew it was the same rat, without being asked.

She looked at the men. "Is it…?"

Arcturus nodded to the cage. "I believe so."

Moody agreed. "We will perform the spell in my office."

Dru was pale. "What would have happened if you didn't come?"

Arcturus tried to calm her. "The boy is safe."

Moody agreed. "We had a feeling the boy was a target."

She was angry. "You knew we were being followed?"

Arcturus sighed. "Wallburga mentioned the garden."

Dru was furious. "And yet we brought him here, and the bathroom alone."

Moody admitted. "We needed to draw him out."

Arcturus agreed. "My grandson's freedom depends on it."

Dru was not happy. "Sirius would rather die, than you risk Harry for him."

Arcturus knew that too. "Pollux believed it a risk needing taken. And with Moody here….."

Dru cut him off. "Pollux wouldn't think twice of risking my grandson. I thought better of you both."

Harry appeared. "Is something wrong?"

Druella turned to him. "No. Let's go have lunch."

She shot the men an angry look, but she led Harry back in to the table. Their food had arrived moments before so it was still hot. Harry was a little upset about the rat and then the loud voices he had heard. She was glad he didn't understand them and she got him settled down. Harry was a bit curious about town, and she reluctantly took him. She was reminded of the disguise, and she didn't want to worry him.

Harry was amazed as they saw the shops. "Wow."

Druella smiled. "I think there is a store you will like."

Harry was amazed by the book store. "Pretty."

Dru noticed he preferred the books to his toys they had at home. "How about you choose one?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Dru knelt. "You did so well today."

Harry reminded her. "Mr. Moody gave me one."

She sighed. "We haven't taken you shopping but we'll get you your own toys and such soon."

Harry was pale. "It's okay, I don't need my own."

Druella assured him. "We want to take care of you."

Harry thought. "Maybe I can pick a book for Draco?"

Druella smiled. "I am sure he would like that."

Harry looked and he found one. "He was so nice to let me ride."

She gently pushed. "Maybe one for you too."

Harry eyed and pointed. "Maybe that little one with the kitty on it?"

She took the book. "I think that a good choice."

Harry followed her to the counter. "It looks like kitty."

As she paid for the books, she looked at the cat. She had to wonder how much the cat looked like the book. She had her suspicions the cat had not been a cat or even a kneezle. She thought for a moment but she shook her head, it wasn't possible. She had known one cat like that, but they were dead long ago. There were more than one cat animagus out there, and she wondered who had such an interest in Harry.

She went to take him home. "You can give Draco it the day after tomorrow. We have been invited back for another play date."

* * *

Lucretia was home when they got back but Wallburga was not. She had been summoned to the ministry through she was not told why. Word had come from Lucius and Pollux. She headed to the ministry, not entirely sure why she was going. She may have mentioned the rat to the others, but she had no interest. But when she was summoned by her father, or father in law, she never stopped to question. She listened to few but them.

Moody had summoned Amelia to his office so they could do this right. He had always known Sirius was innocent and had tried to prove it. But Albus insisted Sirius was secret keeper. The only one who may know was Remus and no one had seen him in years.

Amelia came in. "I was told you need to see me."

Moody motioned. "Close the door."

Amelia looked at the others. "I was told this was urgent."

Arcturus took out a cage. "It is."

Moody nodded. "It is about Sirius Black."

The woman was confused. "You have heard about the kiss."

Arcturus growled. "It is a farce. Most have never been tried."

Amelia assured him. "Most of the Wizengot are fighting it."

Lucius laughed. "Because most have a child or sibling who is in a black cell."

Moody added. "And a few others who may be innocent."

Amelia sighed. "I am still not certain why I am here."

Arcturus pointed his wand at the cage. "To witness this."

When the rat was loose Arcturus performed a spell. "This should work."

Amelia stared in shock. "Pettigrew."

Peter stood before them. "You got to help me, they will kill me."

Moody forced him to take vertiserum. "Now you will tell us what happened."

Arcturus growled. "I know my grandson is innocent."

Peter smirked. "Of course he is, that noble mutt."

Peter did not seem the bumbling idiot that he once was. Thanks to the potion, he admitted to everything. He had taken the mark, though they noticed it was gone. Severus and Lucius did not have one anymore, but as they were spies and took an oath on it. They assumed Peter wasn't that noble, that he had simply done it to save his skin either way. He admitted that he had turned in the Potters to Voldemort, not to save his own life but to be a big man. He had been forced to hide all this time, but there was one last Potter he needed to see to. They didn't understand why as Voldemort was gone. They could see nothing that the man gained from killing the child.

Amelia quietly left the room, and sent word to have the man summoned from prison. Sirius would not need a trial to be released, as he had not been tried in the first place. Like Moody she had always thought the stories seemed farfetched, but had not had such faith.

Wallburga arrived first. "What is this about? Why summon me?"

Moody told her including the cat. "Is it?"

Wallburga barked. "He is dead."

Arcturus turned to her. "We brought you for a reunion."

Wallburga saw the rat. "So he is alive."

Moody nodded. "And confessed to his crimes."

Wallburga looked at the rat. "Set my son up and sent him to prison did you?"

Peter spat. "Did you a favor. You had no use for him."

Wallburga leveled her wand at him. "If we were not in the middle of the ministry, I'd….."

A voice came from behind. "Now that is a side of my mother I nearly forgot."

Peter was white. "Sirius….."

Wallburga turned to her son. "Free are you?"

Sirius wasn't certain. "Out of prison."

Arcturus assured his grandson. "And soon to be free."

Amelia agreed. "The paper work is being filed."

Sirius rounded on the rat. "You killed them, how could you kill them?"

Peter spat. "James always had to be the hero. I was going to be the big man for once."

Sirius almost hit him. "You weren't fit to shine his shoes."

Peter was furious. "He made that clear. Not fit to be a godfather to his precious son."

Sirius went pale. "You can't be so petty, you did this over not being chosen?"

Peter shrugged. "Was the final snub. I found real friends elsewhere."

Sirius had to be held back. "Remus wasn't chosen either, he didn't murder them."

Peter laughed. "He was half in love with Lily, and who would chose a stinking wolf."

Sirius lunged at him. "You will pay."

Arcturus stopped him. "He will."

Amelia had him arrested. "He will be in your cell."

Peter called in a sing song voice. "Ever found the wolf?"

Sirius was confused as the man was led off. He had not been free in years and he didn't know Remus had been missing. His mind was on Harry and being free though. He would find Remus and make sure he was safe. If there was anyone who would know where he was, it was Severus. For some reason Remus always trusted him, beyond anyone else. He had tried to tell the marauders, that Peter was not to be trusted.

Amelia stepped forward and performed a spell. "Sirius Black, you are officially cleared."

Sirius was relieved. "To hold a wand, free again."

Arcturus clapped him on the back. "You will have a new one soon."

Sirius smiled a bit. "I didn't expect you Grandsire…."

Wallburga snarled. "For some reason he still thinks you family."

Sirius turned to her. "Hello mother."

Wallburga was not pleased. "You are no son of mine."

Sirius smirked. "But you came all the way here to see me free."

The woman grumbled. "Your grandsire summoned me."

Arcturus motioned. "The reunion can wait for home."

Wallburga grunted. "He will not…."

Arcturus reminded her. "The estate will be his when I die."

Sirius looked. "How did this happen?"

Lucius spoke up. "Harry helped us."

He turned to Lucius. "Harry?"

Arcturus gave him a quick rundown ending with. "He went home with Druella."

Sirius growled. "You used him as bait?"

Wallburga was smug. "Gratitude you get?"

Arcturus sighed. "It was the only one. You faced the kiss."

Sirius didn't like it. "I'd have rather died then risk him."

Arcturus motioned. "I assured your father I'd look out for you. You and Harry are the last of my father's line."

Sirius didn't buy it. "My father couldn't care less whether I rotted, if he had been alive."

It was actually Wallburga who answered. "You never gave your father enough credit boy. You walking out on him killed him."

Sirius reminded her. "He died a few years later."

Wallburga refused to look at him. "Both his sons."

Arcturus motioned. "Maybe we should take this reunion home."

Wallburga bristled. "His stay better be short."

Sirius walked with her. "I missed you too mum."

Moody handed Sirius a wand. "I kept this for you."

Sirius embraced his old mentor. "Thank you."

Sirius was anxious to see Harry, who he was shocked was with his family. He had known much older, that Lily had been family. He had always got along with his grandsire in his own way. He had trouble believing that his father had cared at all about him. He knew his parents were not dark, they practiced gray magic, but they had leanings he believed. Perhaps he had been wrong about them.

Arcturus had to ask Moody as they left. "You saw the cat as well as I did. Is there a chance?"

** an: So Sirius is free and to be reunited with Harry. But who is the cat? And what happened to Remus. Keep up the reviews and answers will come.**


	7. homecoming

Sirius was anxious to go home for the first time since he was a child, if ever. It was mainly about Harry who he was told was with his Aunts. But after being in prison for years, it would be nice as well. He was convinced to go to Malfoy manor first though and clean up. He agreed, and the shower and food did him good, but he was anxious to see Harry. He knew though there was another reason for sending him there first. They told him Harry was new to them and he would be a bit spooked. He was sure they had gone home to tell Harry he was coming. He would never trust his mother with a child but he loved both of his Aunts. Both women had remained in his life after he had left home, especially Druella.

Wallburga was not happy to have her son coming home. Her words had been true about her husband and their sons. Her son may doubt them but Orion had loved both boys in his way. Just because he did not gush over them like William Potter, did not mean he did not.

Lucretia looked up when they all got home. "We weren't expecting all of you."

Arcturus asked. "Where is Harry?"

She motioned. "Out in the garden. He was hoping to find the cat."

Wallburga smirked. "Not likely."

Arcturus cut her off. "Why don't you bring him in?"

Lucretia headed to the back of the house. "Okay."

Druella was in the den. "How did it go?"

Arcturus smiled. "Sirius is a free man."

Wallburga grumbled. "On his way home."

Druella looked at her sister in law. "It wouldn't kill you to admit you are happy your son is free."

Wallburga smirked. "I am well aware you shared my brother's opinion."

Druella didn't deny it. "Both Lucretia and I remained in his life."

Wallburga grunted. "I guess he deemed you good enough to keep in contact with."

Arcturus interjected. "This is not the time. We need to get Harry ready for his arrival."

Harry's voice came from behind. "Uncle Arcturus you came back. Who is coming? "

Arcturus turned. "My grandson Sirius will be here soon."

Harry paled. "Oh."

Lucretia assured him. "He is a very nice man."

Druella smiled. "You sleep in his bedroom."

Harry looked at Wallburga. "He is your son Aunty Wallis?"

Wallburga grunted. "He was."

Arcturus ignored her. "And your godfather."

Harry was confused so they had him sit down. He had been told Aunty Wallis had two sons but she never spoke about either of them. He had never even heard their names before. He was told that Sirius was his daddy's best friend, and had been named Harry's godfather when he was born. He had been trapped for a few years and they had been trying to set him free. They didn't explain much though they did mention the rat. Harry started shaking when he was told the rat had been a bad man. He didn't like the rat before and this worried him more.

As they spoke to him, Sirius appeared in the door. Lucretia smiled when she saw him and went to kiss him on the cheek. Like Druella who had accepted her daughter marrying a muggle born, Lucretia had always been more open minded. He had been close to her nephews.

Harry noticed the man. "Hello."

Sirius smiled. "Hi Harry."

Harry eyed him. "You are Aunt Wallis' son?"

Sirius smirked at the name but nodded. "I am."

Harry wondered. "I sleep in your bedroom. Am I going to have to sleep in a closet again?"

Sirius had a pained look. "No cub, you will have a new bedroom when we figure out what Potter house….."

Harry panicked. "A new house?"

Sirius knelt. "They belonged to your dad."

Harry looked at the women. "Will my Aunties come too?"

Sirius sighed. "I am sure they will visit."

Harry got up and ran to Druella. "No."

Druella held him. "You will not lose us."

Sirius tried. "Your parents wanted me to raise you."

Arcturus stepped in. "I see no need to move."

Wallburga was not happy. "There is no room."

Arcturus turned to her. "I will not remind you again."

The woman had to remember that she was not Lady Black and never would be. With the death of her husband before his father, it passed her. When Arcturus died, his grandson would inherit the Black estate and Harry after him. Sirius had named him heir and had no plans to change. Regulus' room was not being used, as were many other rooms in the house, there was plenty of space.

Sirius was not pleased. "I did not plan to move back in here."

Harry shook his head. "Home."

Dru held him. "You aren't going anywhere."

Sirius reminded his Aunt. "I am his guardian."

Lucretia said quietly. "And you know what of raising a child?"

Sirius growled. "I can do better than my mother ever did."

Wallburga snarled. "Ungrateful brat."

Sirius was angry. "I will not raise him in a home with…."

Arcturus snapped. "You know what type of magic we practice."

Lucretia reminded him. "Have you forgotten us so soon?"

Druella agreed. "If you have, either my daughters can vouch for me."

Sirius sighed. "I love you both. It is Her I do not want around Harry."

Wallburga grumbled. "I am done raising children."

Sirius spat. "Don't you mean the elves?"

Harry got upset. "No fighting, no fighting."

Arcturus watched the boy flee. "Sort this out."

Sirius sighed. "She will never change."

Wallburga spat. "I see either have you."

Lucretia tried to calm it. "She has not been hands on. Druella and I have taken care of him."

Druella added. "And he is extremely fond of your grandsire, and Alastor will be teaching him."

Sirius had very few happy memories as a child in this house. He may have been wrong that his parents were dark leaning, but the home was never happy. He didn't like the idea of Harry being raised in the home he had fled from years before. But he had always been close to both of his Aunts and his cousins as well. He could see Harry was very close to his Aunts, the way he had clung to them, and didn't want to hurt him.

Sirius grunted. "Fine, we will stay. If only to see mother dearest' face."

* * *

Harry had disappeared from the room and they let him go. They knew he needed to calm and there was not far that he could go. He knew not to leave the house except for the back garden. He had been told he could go back out, after they had come back from town earlier. They needed to sort out what was happening before they spoke to him. They didn't want him to get upset again by the fighting.

Harry went out into the back garden. He was very upset, he liked his home and he didn't want to leave. He didn't care if the man was Uncle Sirius. He loved his Aunties and didn't want to go. He knew Aunty Wallis was very sad when she spoke about her sons.

Harry was curled up under the tree when he felt something. "What?"

He was shocked when the kitty was next to him.

Harry reached out and pet him. "You came back kitty."

Kitty rubbed against him. "Meow."

Harry scratched his head. "They are going to send me away kitty."

Kitty just eyed him.

Harry was in tears. "I don't want to go away kitty."

Sirius answered from the door. "You won't have to."

Harry looked up. "Really?"

Sirius came to his side. "I promise."

Druella came over. "You are going to stay here."

Harry looked up hopefully. "Is he going?"

Sirius sighed. "No, I will stay here."

Harry shook his head. "You make Aunty Wallis sad."

Sirius smirked. "My mother? I doubt it."

Harry nodded. "She always is upset when I ask about her sons."

Wallburga was in the door. "Indeed."

Sirius had doubted the boy had even heard about him. He was not surprised Harry had not known he was his godfather or more. He had seen Harry's room, before he had come out here. He was surprised to find some of his childhood items were in the room. Any signs of his teen days were gone but his Aunt had told them they had been packed up. They had brought down what was good for a kid. He had believed any signs of him would have been destroyed when he had run away from home. It seems once again, he had not given his parents enough credit.

Wallburga did not like that being mentioned. Her sons had been nothing but disappointments to her. Sirius had run away from home and Regulus had taken the mark. She had heard her younger son was a spy and forced into the mark,

Sirius knelt. "I didn't mean to upset anyone."

Harry eyed him. "Really?"

Sirius nodded. "I love you, I want to be there for you."

Harry looked at Wallburga. "And you will be nice to your mum?"

Sirius grunted. "I will try."

Harry went to Wallburga. "You need to try too."

Wallburga grunted. "I do not take orders from children."

Sirius shook his head. "Easier said than done."

Lucretia promised Harry. "They will both try."

Wallburga saw the look. "He will watch his tongue."

Sirius sighed. "Nothing ever changes."

Druella shook her head. "She has a lot."

Sirius didn't buy it. "Cold and distant as always."

Druella shook her head. "Your father was not the only one you hurt when you left."

Sirius laughed. "She practically pushed me out."

Druella sighed. "She didn't have the benefit of Arcturus growing up. You remember your other grandfather?"

Sirius grunted. "Grandpa Pole axe."

Harry turned to him. "Uncle Sweet?"

Sirius actually laughed. "Never a term I thought to hear for him."

Harry remembered. "I am not supposed to call him that."

Sirius agreed. "He does not have a sense of humor."

Harry nodded. "He is even grumpier than Aunty Wallis."

Sirius knelt. "He is Aunty Wallis' dad, and my other grandsire."

Harry hadn't known. "Oh."

Sirius found the little boy would talk to him, as long as Druella was with him. He tried to tell Harry a little bit about James and Lily. Harry though told him all about his eyes, and about Mr. Moody, and Uncle Arcturus. Sirius was happy to see Harry smile, and knew there was time for the rest. Harry would grow up a proper little marauder, in spite of the fact Wallburga would be around. He was William Potter not Orion's grandson.

Lucretia motioned. "Maybe we should head in for an early dinner."

Harry nodded. "I guess kitty is gone."

Sirius stopped. "You have a kitty?"

Harry shook his head. "No. He just saved me from the rat."

Lucretia nodded. "A few times."

Sirius was relieved. "I am happy he did, but you were always a dog lover."

Harry was confused. "Draco has puppies, I like them."

Sirius grinned. "I meant Padfoot?"

Harry was confused. "Padfoot?"

Sirius nodded. "Watch."

Harry was frightened as he saw him turn. "No."

Lucretia knelt. "He is an animagus. He can turn back and forth."

Harry eyed the dog. "Can I pet him?"

Druella laughed. "I believe you used to ride him."

Harry pet the dog. "I will just pet."

Sirius turned back. "I am sorry I scared you."

Harry shook his head. "I kind of like. But can I have a kitty?"

Sirius grunted. "How about a puppy?"

Lucretia went to lead him in. "We will talk about it."

Sirius stopped. "That smell."

Wallburga watched him. "Fresh air."

Sirius shook his head. "Feline."

Wallburga reminded him. "The boy mentioned the cat."

Sirius shook his head. "It's not the cat."

Wallburga knew and suspected as the others did, that it was an animagus. Well they suspected before town, and now they knew. There was no reason or way a normal cat would have been at the hotel. But she had never really seen the cat and what she heard, confused her about the cat. She was not about to get up any kind of hopes, even if she had been that kind of woman. She had one son back even if not pleased by it.

Sirius though looked about. "I know my brother's scent anywhere. Have you known he was alive all this time? Have you?"

**An: We will deal with Reg but Remus and Albus' first appearance will come.**


	8. feline

Sirius had thought he would never smell that aroma again. He told himself his brother was dead but he couldn't ignore the smell. He had felt such guilt when he had found his brother took the mark. He had left Regulus behind and he could remember his little brother asking him to stay. He had been told his brother was a spy but he blamed himself for his death. He should have been a better big brother and been there for him. He could not believe that his brother was alive. Or that his mother would not have told him or anyone else.

Wallburga looked at her son like he had lost his mind. Yes, the cat looked like her son's form, or so she had been told. But he was dead and she was not going to be accused of hiding he was alive. Her sons had both been lost to her for a long time.

Wallburga snarled. "He is dead."

Sirius snarled. "Dead like me you mean."

Wallburga reminded him. "His stone is in the family plot if you remember where that is."

Sirius was angry. "Of course I know where it is."

Wallburga bit. "Shame you couldn't find it when your father died."

Sirius was shocked. "Like I was welcome."

"He was your father, you should have been there."

"Not much of a father."

She slapped him. "Just because he didn't gush over you like William Potter….that man loved you."

He rubbed his face. "Yet he never once spoke to me after I left."

"The fool wanted to send for you. I knew you wouldn't come."

"You didn't know me."

"You didn't even show up for his funeral."

"He was dead, he wouldn't have noticed."

Wallburga turned away. "There were those of us who were alive."

Sirius stopped. "Like you wanted me there."

"Your father was all I had left. And my son couldn't even find it in himself to…."

Sirius put a hand on her. "I was there."

Wallburga yanked away. "Don't lie to me boy."

He pushed. "Then how do I know they played that old pipes ballad father loved."

"So muggle of him."

"Or that you placed a bouquet of thistle on his grave."

She turned to him. "Your Aunts."

Sirius shook his head. "I was there."

Wallburga refused to accept. "Couldn't even make yourself known."

Sirius sighed. "I didn't believe myself welcome."

The woman would not look at him, and he had never thought to see or hear this from her. He had gone to the funeral even if he was not welcome. The man had been his father even if he didn't think he was much of a father. He did have a rare good memory of the man though. And perhaps he could believe the man cared about him. He knew if nothing else, he was Orion's eldest son, and he needed to be at the funeral. He had his father's pocket watch. His mother had sent it to him, the greatest shock he could admit. He had left home before seventeen, and had never got one. He had got one, but it had been a new one, one William had given him. It was the one he wore in public, but not the one he held dear.

Wallburga hated that she could be brought to such weakness by the boy. She did not need to explain herself to the boy. He should have simply known where his place had been. She had sent him the pocket watch, to inform him father died.

She grunted. "I invited you."

Sirius smirked. "You barely told me he was dead."

Wallburga reminded him. "I sent the watch."

Sirius grunted. "With no letter."

"I shouldn't have to explain."

"I came."

"Pawn the watch or simple throw it away."

Sirius took it out. "Or kept it close."

Wallburga was shocked. "That…."

Sirius put it in his pocket. "Lucius kept it for me when I was in prison."

Wallburga touched it. "He'd have…."

"I am sorry I did not tell you I was there."

Wallburga straightened. "It did not matter. He was dead."

"It mattered to you. And I am sorry."

Wallburga went back towards the house. "Perhaps mistakes were made all around."

Sirius never thought he would hear his mother admit that before. The woman had never admitted she was wrong about anything before. He knew his Aunt had made a good point though. He remembered all too well, his other grandfather, Pollux. The man had put Wallburga to shame in how stern and unwielding he had been. He was surprised that both of his grandfathers were alive, too stubborn in Pollux's case he assumed, to die.

He stopped his mother. "Did you know?"

"What?"

"That my brother is alive."

Wallburga turned back. "He is dead."

"He was here."

Wallburga shook her head. "He is dead."

"Padfoot knows scents. I know that cat anywhere."

Wallburga grunted. "It looks like him, but he…"

Sirius was just as confused. "His body was never found."

Wallburga refused to believe it. "He is dead."

Sirius shook his head. "He was here."

"He wouldn't let me….."

Sirius reminded her. "You kicked him out when he took the mark."

Wallburga bit. "Our family does not practice black magic."

Sirius agreed. "The door always seemed shut for good."

Wallburga shook her head. "If he was a spy…."

Neither understood really. Sirius had tried to speak to his brother when he saw him. He offered to help him become a spy and turn back to the light. They were both educated in gray magic when they were kids, though neither had really embraced it to their father's level. He thought his brother would have told him but he knew the man had been a spy. But he knew his brother's scent anywhere. Once again he demanded from his mother the truth, whether she had any reason to believe his brother had been alive all this time. He needed to know the truth.

Wallburga sighed. "No. No he has let us both mourn him."

* * *

Harry was not sure about the man but he was happy. He had a home here and he liked Aunty Dru and Aunty Lucia very much. They took care of him and he even liked Kreacher now too. Kreacher was still a bit grumpy but not as bad as Aunty Wallis was. He hoped now his Uncle was back, maybe Aunty Wallis would be happier. He was told that Uncle Sirius would have the room next to his, it was his brother's room before. Harry wondered about his brother. He knew not to ask though, he didn't like making her even grumpier than she always was.

Harry was up in his room. He was supposed to be asleep still he knew, it was very early. But he had gone to bed early the night before. And he was used to having to do chores. He was told not to do chores here though any more.

He was surprised when he saw something at his window. "Kitty."

He opened the window and kitty came in.

Harry pet the kitty on the head. "I thought you were gone."

Kitty rubbed against him. "Meow."

Harry smiled. "You can stay here. I will feed you."

Kitty seemed to shake his head.

Harry wondered. "You don't want others to see you."

Kitty nodded.

Harry smiled. "You can be my secret. Uncle Sirius wants me to have a dog."

Kitty made a hiss sound.

Harry laughed a bit. "Don't worry, I like kitties more."

Druella could be heard in the hall. "I will see if he is up."

Harry looked at kitty. "You should go."

Kitty rubbed against him and headed for the window.

Harry waved. "By kitty."

Druella came into the room. "Morning Harry. Did I hear you say kitty?"

Harry turned to her. "I was just missing kitty."

The woman smiled and helped him to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast. She thought Sirius was going to have to get used to the idea of a cat in the house. No one had a problem with the boy having a pet and one small animal would not be an issue around here. Sirius though was not pleased his godson was a cat lover. Being a dog animagus, he had little infinity for the feline species even when in human form.

Harry headed down for breakfast with her when he was dressed. He was happy kitty had come back but he would not tell the others. Kitty seemed not to want to let anyone know. He protected Harry from the bad man and he would not let anyone know about kitty now.

In the dining room Sirius was talking with his grandsire. "I need to find him."

Arcturus sighed. "I am not sure I can help with either."

Sirius pressed. "He is your grandson."

Arcturus sighed. "One I thought dead."

Sirius pushed. "You have contacts I don't."

Arcturus agreed. "I will help. I am sure Lucius could be of aid."

Sirius agreed. "I need help with Remus as well."

Arcturus smirked. "That may be harder."

Sirius grunted. "I need to speak to Severus, but Albus will watch him like a hawk."

Arcturus shook his head. "He helped with the boy."

Sirius reminded him. "Albus knows I am free now."

Wallburga chimed in. "He will expect you to claim Harry soon."

Sirius agreed. "Lucius will help with any paper work."

Arcturus pointed out. "There is one person who can help with both."

Sirius groaned. "Don't say it."

Wallburga smirked. "He helped with you."

Sirius shook his head. "It's bad enough I need help from Severus."

Arcturus agreed with his daughter in law. "He and Lucius are more aid in that front."

Wallburga had an odd glint. "Not looking forward to that reunion?"

Sirius grimaced. "Somehow visiting Grandpa Pole Axe was worse than a tooth healer."

Arcturus laughed a little. "I may leave off the nickname, if you are asking his aid."

Sirius didn't think it would help. "I highly doubt that will make him help."

Wallburga reminded him. "He did help free you."

They were distracted from their talk by the arrival of Harry. Sirius was split between his desire to find his brother and Remus. He knew Albus would soon be on his tail as well. The man knew he was free and would know he would take Harry as well. The ministry already signed off though it was more than legal without, but they covered their bases. He needed a way to contact Severus but Lucius was far too easy to trace. Pollux was perhaps useful in finding both his brother and Remus. He just had to convince the old hard ass to help him.

Harry saw their worry. "Is something wrong?"

Sirius shook his head. "Just discussing going to Malfoy manor."

Harry smiled. "Can I come? I want to see Draco and the kitties….puppies."

Druella laughed. "I think we will have to get someone a cat soon."

Lucretia agreed. "I think Harry will take care of one."

Harry shook his head. "I don't need one, I can just….."

Druella assured him. "You didn't ask, we want to."

Sirius hid a grunt and said. "I am sure Draco would like if you came."

Harry looked at him. "Are you going for a ride?"

Sirius sighed. "No. It seems it's been too long since I visited my grandfather."

Harry smiled. "Maybe go after nap time. He may be less grumpy."

Arcturus laughed. "Grownups don't tend to nap child."

Sirius mumbled. "Doubt it would help."

Harry was surprised. "Maybe he should."

Laughter followed as they sat down for breakfast. Harry was surprised Uncle Arcturus was there but he was happy the man came. He hoped Mr. Moody would remember his lesson. Maybe he could come before lunch, and then Harry could also visit Draco. Harry didn't want to miss either. He kind of hoped he could have a kitty but he was never one to ask. It would be nice to have his own, but kitty came to visit him still. They were done eating when Kreacher announced a visitor at the door. Harry followed Sirius, they were going to the manor before lunch.

Harry was confused when the door opened and a man with a long beard and in purple robes was there. He looked like a nice grandpa man but Harry wasn't sure he liked him. And from the way those around him reacted, they didn't like him either.

Albus looked at Sirius. "I came to speak to you about Harry my boy, but it seems you have acted fast."


	9. grandfathers

Albus had not been pleased when he found out Sirius was a free man. He worked too long and hard and his plans were failing. He had been alerted that morning that Sirius had gone to the ministry. He of course had spies among the ministry to provide him with such information. He knew the man would claim Harry soon. He needed to control Harry and he could not allow Sirius around him. He had made sure Remus would be no problem. Voldemort was gone and he had lost his way to power through him. But he was not a man to give up to easily.

Sirius glared at the man standing before him. Albus knew he had not been secret keeper and allowed him to rot in prison. When he had found out about the kiss, he had no doubt the man supported it. He had his doubts that Voldemort had been the threat to Remus.

Sirius held Harry. "I of course wanted to bring him home."

Albus tried to smile. "He had a home."

Harry was shaking. "Who is this?"

Albus bent. "My name is Albus. You…."

Sirius cut him off. "What do you want Albus?"

Albus straightened. "I wanted to see how you were doing…."

Sirius snapped. "How do you think?"

Albus pushed. "And talk about Harry."

Sirius motioned. "As you can see he is home."

Albus didn't back down. "I don't know you are in any shape."

Sirius smirked. "Better shape than those people you left him with."

Albus motioned. "Perhaps we can speak."

Sirius shrugged. "Then speak."

Albus reminded him. "You just got out of prison. You need to get your life back."

Sirius smiled. "And Harry is the start."

Albus pointed out. "You were an auror. You can't raise Harry and….."

Sirius shrugged. "I haven't decided if I will go back."

Sirius had never thought of being anything but an auror when he was growing up. James had been different. If there had been no war, James would have played professional quidditch. Sirius though had grown up on Sherlock Holmes and always dreamed of being in that work. It was one of the few reasons he had done so good in school even if a goofball. But his time in prison had changed his perspective on many things in life. And his main priority now was raising Harry and making sure the little boy was safe from this man as well.

Albus could not believe this was happening. Remus had always been a thorn in his side as he questioned Albus all of the time. Sirius had been like James before he went to prison, he had always been too loyal to the bone. He had never known the man to question him.

He pointed out. "You know little of kids."

Sirius shrugged. "I will learn."

"This isn't babysitting."

"Harry is no longer in diapers."

Albus looked. "He would be better…"

Sirius cut him off. "He isn't going back to them."

Albus shook his head. "I meant coming to school for now."

Sirius smirked. "And you know more than me of raising kids?"

Albus didn't deny it. I was thinking Molly would…."

Lucretia appeared. "I believe my niece is busy enough."

Druella appeared. "Harry, how about we go get ready to leave?"

Harry ran to her. "Okay."

Albus was shocked. "I had no idea you were here."

Druella reminded him. "This is our family home."

Albus shot Sirius a look. "I thought you had nothing to do with them."

Sirius smiled. "My Aunts have always had a place in my life."

Albus smirked. "Your mother…."

Sirius cut him off. "I have come to see the importance of family bonds."

Albus snarled. "You can't raise Harry around this."

Sirius didn't back down. "He is one of us."

Albus knew what they practiced. "I will make sure Harry is not raised here."

A voice came from the door. "I don't recall you having a say."

Albus turned to see the old man in the door. He had not seen the likes of Arcturus Black in many years. Orion and Abraxas may have been a pain in his side, but they were nothing compared to Arcturus and Pollux. Albus was not quite certain which one of Sirius' grandfathers were worse. He assumed Arcturus, as Pollux had little to no interest in his grandson. Orion may not have spoken to his son in years before he died, but Arcturus was another matter. He had a feeling the man had a hand in seeing Sirius finally free from his prison cell.

Albus watched him. "I should have known."

Arcturus agreed. "My family after all."

Albus sneered. "Managed to reel him back in?"

Arcturus shared a look with his grandson. "He knows where he belongs."

Albus looked at Sirius. "You left this place for good reasons."

Sirius shrugged. "I was a child, and now I know what is best for us."

Albus was not backing down. "James would not…."

Sirius growled. "Since when do you care what he'd want?"

Albus went to move past. "I will see Harry."

Sirius blocked him. "No."

Albus snarled. "I will see he is okay."

Sirius stopped him. "You will leave."

Albus stopped. "I will see him."

Arcturus motioned. "You will get off my property before I remove you."

Albus turned to leave. "This is not over."

Arcturus simply said. "Harry is a Black, and you will face us all."

Sirius looked at his grandsire when alone. "Thank you."

Arcturus did not need to be thanked. He was patriarch of this family, and they were his to protect. Just as Sirius and Regulus were his, Harry belonged to his brother. Regulus senior was dead and not here to protect his great-grandson but Arcturus would not let him down either. The Blacks stuck together and that extended to the Malfoys. Pollux lived at Malfoy manor lately, but he and Narcissa were Blacks still.

Arcturus assured him. "I will not let him touch the boy. And your Aunts are an army unto themselves when something is important."

* * *

Harry had been spooked by the man and he didn't want to see him again. He didn't like when people fought around him. He was scared the man wanted to take him away. Uncle Sirius had promised not to take him away but the man wanted to. He didn't want to go back to the other people. They hurt him badly and they screamed at him. He wanted to stay here, he would miss even Aunty Wallis. And of course kitty.

Lucretia had taken Harry from the room worried he would get more upset. The little boy disappeared into the back garden and she allowed him for now. She and Druella were not about to allow the boy to be taken from this room. She even knew Wallburga would have stepped in.

Harry was in the back garden. "I can't go."

Kitty appeared from the tree. "Meow."

Harry knelt down. "Kitty, the scary man wants to take me."

The cat rubbed against him,

Harry trembled. "I am scared they will let him."

Kitty shook his head.

Harry hoped kitty was right. "I don't like him."

Kitty just stayed with him.

He could hear Sirius. "I am going to go get Harry."

Harry looked at kitty. "You better go."

Sirius came out and he thought he smelled. "Has the cat been here?"

Harry turned. "Cat?"

Sirius nodded. "The one that helped you."

Harry shook his head. "No, he went bye."

Sirius sighed. "You need to tell us if he comes back."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Sirius knelt. "I know the man scared you."

Harry was pale. "Are you going to send me back?"

Sirius assured him. "No. You are going to stay here."

Harry was relieved. "Good."

Sirius motioned. "But we are going to Malfoy manor."

Harry looked worried to leave, as if he worried it would be a trick. Sirius reminded him though that they had been on their way out the door. Harry had been the one to ask to come with him. He had wanted to see Draco and the cats. Sirius knew Harry was in bad shape, and made sure to mention the cats. He still didn't like Harry was a cat person, but he wanted Harry to feel better. And the boy seemed to like cats. He needed to sort out why his brother had an interest in Harry though. Or maybe he had just been after Peter. It was too long since he saw his brother.

Draco was happy when they came through to the manor. He had not been told his cousin was coming for a playdate. He had met Uncle Sirius the day before, before he had gone to Grimmauld. He thought the man was nice, and less scary looking, since the shower.

Draco ran over. "Harry, Harry, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Hi."

Lucius smiled. "We weren't expecting you."

Sirius motioned. "Harry wanted to see Draco and the cats."

Harry turned to him. "And Uncle Siri wants to visit his Grandpa."

Narcissa smirked. "Oh does he?"

Sirius returned the look. "Oh you remember how much I love him."

Lucius snorted. "Pole axe."

Harry shook his head. "We don't want to make him grouchy."

Narcissa motioned. "How about I take you boys out to the stables."

Draco bounced. "Daddy said the kitties are big enough you can play with them now."

Harry looked at Sirius and back. "Maybe we play with the puppies."

Sirius shook his head. "Play with the cats. Maybe Uncle Lucius will let you take one home when they are big enough."

Lucius saw Harry's hopeful look. "You choose which one you'd like and they are all yours."

Harry beamed. "I already know which one."

Lucius turned to him. "Really here to see the old man?"

Sirius groaned. "I need help from Severus but you are too visible."

Lucius understood. "Remus?"

He nodded. "My mother reminded me the old man could help."

A voice he hoped never to hear again barked. "I see your manners have changed little."

Sirius turned around. "Hello, Grandsire."

Pollux had come down and was shocked to see him. "I was not expecting a visit."

Sirius was surprised. "I am surprised to see you living with Narcissa."

Pollux smirked. "She insisted, since your grandmother died."

Sirius highly doubted that but he held his tongue. He was reminded he was here to ask the man help. Pollux was worse than his mother and he held little hope the man was going to help him. Regulus was his grandson as well but he wasn't sure how much that would help out in this. But he cared enough about Remus and his brother, he was willing to try. It would take a miracle though he thought.

Sirius came straight out. "I need your aid."

The man smirked. "I am not surprised."

Sirius grunted. "It is for Regulus."

The man eyed him. "He is dead."

Sirius explained. "You have contacts."

The man agreed. "And why would I help?"

"He is your grandson."

"Indeed."

"The one thing I remember about you old man is family honor."

"Don't you speak family honor to me boy."

Sirius tried the one card. "My mother."

The man turned back. "What?"

"You know what his death did to her."

The man sneered. "You think I care?"

Sirius did. "Yes."

The man stopped. "You didn't just come about your brother."

Sirius didn't deny it. "Remus."

Pollux reminded him. "Not family."

Sirius agreed. "No."

Lucius said. "I can help with him."

Pollux grunted. "I assume my contacts won't be too busy to deal with both."

Sirius was shocked but grateful. "Thank you."

The man stopped him. "On one condition."

Sirius knew it was too easy. "And that is?"

Pollux glared. "Your mother."

Sirius understood. "I will try."

The man went to leave. "I assume that will have to do. I will have my men on it."

Sirius shared a shocked look with Lucius. Honestly, he had been worried the man would even help him with Regulus. Lucius would help with everything but Severus. The problem was that Albus now knew Sirius was back with his family and would suspect Lucius even more than before. Between Lucius and Pollux, he hoped that they could find both his brother and Remus. Arcturus would help where he was able to. They headed out to the stables to see Harry and Draco. He had been told that Alastor was coming that afternoon to see Harry and they had to go home.

Harry was snuggling with a little gray cat. "Aunty Cissy says he can come home in a week."


	10. spies

Sirius took Harry back to the house. He was a bit surprised to learn that Alastor was going to be giving Harry lessons. He knew his old mentor studied gray magic like the Blacks had. Normally they started a bit older, even if they did start before they went to school. But it seemed Harry had shown magic already. Lucretia had thought it a good idea to have Alastor work with the boy. It seems Harry liked the man and was comfortable enough with him. Sirius remembered how hard aspects could be to learn especially before you got your wand. Sirius had always had an easier time learning from his grandfather than his dad. It was not that Orion was not powerful, but Sirius had been more comfortable.

Harry had been reluctant to leave his new kitty but he wanted to go see Mr. Moody. He was very happy Uncle Sirius said he could have a kitty, he liked them better than dogs. And Uncle Luc was so nice, he let Harry have anyone, and Harry had known just the one. It was his favorite.

Lucretia smiled when he got back. "Did you have fun?"

Harry nodded. "Uncle Sirius and Uncle Lucius say I can have a cat."

Sirius nodded. "Lucius allowed him to choose."

Lucretia motioned. "Company and lunch is waiting."

Druella turned to him. "How did it go?"

Sirius grunted. "The old hard ass actually agreed to help."

Wallburga had come down. "I don't suspect with that attitude."

Sirius nearly spat. "Had to remind him of family honor."

The woman laughed. "Sure that went down well."

"He had the same reaction you did."

Druella asked as Wallburga went in. "How did you really get him to agree?"

Sirius reminded her. "Regulus is his grandson."

Druella didn't buy it. "You asked for Remus as well. We both know that man."

Sirius grunted. "I reminded him what Regulus meant to my mother."

Druella nodded. "Ah. His one soft spot."

Sirius smirked. "I don't believe that man has a remotely less than leather spot."

Druella shook her head. "Yet you knew his weakness."

"I had hoped."

She went to go in. "She learned well."

Wallburga and even Orion were a lot like Pollux. They were well versed in masking any real emotion from those around them. But as Regulus had been his mother's favorite, Pollux had a favorite. It was odd, considering how traditional he had been, but for Pollux it was his daughter. Alphard was the rebel of the generation, the one with a big heart, one Sirius and Andromeda took after the most. And Cygnus had been a bit of a mix, cold in public but warmer in private. Druella had brought it out in her husband as had their three daughters.

Harry was happy when he went into the dining room. He found though Uncle Arcturus was not there, Moody had come. It seemed the man was hungry and decided to come for lunch. Harry was very excited to start their lessons but he was hungry as well.

Harry looked at him. "Are you going to teach me today?"

Moody smiled. "I am."

Harry wondered. "Do I get to learn to read like Dudley?"

Druella promised. "We will teach you that."

Lucretia nodded. "And writing."

Harry smiled but wondered. "Then what will you teach?"

"How to use your magic."

Harry was pale. "No."

Sirius put a hand on him. "It's okay Harry."

Harry shook his head. "No. I get hurt."

Druella reminded him. "Remember we told you, magic is good."

Wallburga added. "No one will hurt you here."

Moody agreed. "And we can teach you to help people with it."

Harry wondered. "Like the house elves?"

Sirius laughed a little. "In a way."

Moody explained. "And to protect people."

Harry beamed. "I would like that."

When they were done lunch Moody took him into the den. Though Harry seemed okay in the dining room, he was again looking nervous. They were reminded what he had suffered for years. He had lived in a house where he was badly beaten any time he had shown any kind of magic. He had seen them do magic though around him for weeks. They just needed to assure him now, it was okay for him to do magic as well. It took a bit of coaxing from Moody, before Harry tried to use some of his magic. He was a bit scared and he had never done it on purpose before.

Harry made the little piece of paper float but dropped soon. "Sorry."

Moody shook his head. "That was amazing for your age."

Harry shook his head. "It's not like Kreacher."

Moody smiled. "Elves have special magic. And many humans can't do magic till they have a wand.'

"Oh."

"Your family often has it early though. It seems you do."

Harry looked at the paper. "Did my mum?"

He wasn't sure. "Your great grandsire, and Uncle Arcturus did. And your Uncle Sirius."

Harry smiled a bit. "Will I be a dog?"

Moody laughed. "When older, you can learn to be an animagus."

Harry wondered. "A dog? Or could I be a kitty? I like kitties better."

Moody explained. "Different people are different animals. It is about your character. I believe Arcturus is a hawk."

Harry tried the paper again. "I hope I am a cat."

An hour later an elf appeared. "Word come Master Moody needed at work."

Alastor saw Harry's face fall. "I will be back tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Harry trotted off into the garden when the man was gone and played. Kitty appeared and Harry was happy for the company. He wasn't sure why Uncle Sirius asked about kitty. But kitty didn't want anyone to know he was there so Harry didn't tell. Uncle Sirius came out later to get him for some reading practice and again seemed to be smelling the air. Harry just shook his head and went in to find Aunty Lucretia.

Lucretia shook her head when Sirius asked her. "Why would he stay? Harry is safe. Besides, Harry would tell us."

* * *

There was no luck with Regulus yet but Pollux had not disappointed. He had agreed to help his grandson with both Regulus and the wolf. He didn't know why he cared about the wolf. But he knew the wolf mattered to his grandson. He assumed if the wolf was found, the boy would make more of an effort with his mother. His wife had told him more than once, he had been too cold with his kids, and taught Wallburga too well.

Severus was surprised when he had been summoned to London. One of the small apothecary shops on Knockturn he worked with from time to time had sent him word. He usually got some of his rare stock in from them and he was told there was an issue.

He walked into the store. "What is this about?"

The owner motioned. "This way."

Severus was confused. "You have never messed up an order."

The man agreed. "And I haven't now."

"Then why summon me?"

The man opened a door. "Doing a favor."

Severus was surprised. "Black."

Sirius smiled. "Missed you too."

The man went to close the door. "I will leave you to it."

Severus was confused. "How?"

Sirius shrugged. "Pollux."

Severus didn't have to ask. "And the reason for this reunion."

Sirius shrugged. "Missing my old chum."

Severus laughed. "I doubt it."

Sirius came to the point. "Remus."

Severus suspected. "He has been missing for years."

Sirius had heard. "Peter asked if we found him."

As far as most of the world had known, he had gone missing soon after Sirius went to prison. Rumors had gone around, that he was involved. But those had been quickly put down as just bad talk about a wolf. There was talk he had been captured and killed by some of the death eaters as well. It was known Fenrir had targeted him, and he had been free for a year after the war. Fenrir was kicked out of his pack for attacking a child.

Sirius knew there was a good chance that the rumors were true. Not that he had been a traitor, but that he had been killed. He had warned Remus that he was not safe. But he knew Remus was smarter than he was, He had not trusted Albus for a long time.

Severus went to leave. "I can't help."

Sirius didn't buy it. "You can."

Severus reminded him. "He is thought dead."

"We both know he isn't."

"We do?"

"I guess I am hoping I am right."

Severus turned back. "And why would I know?"

"Because you were friends."

"We haven't been friends since fifth year."

Sirius didn't buy it. "He helped you become a spy."

"Doesn't mean we talked in years."

"You were the one who warned us about Albus."

Severus shrugged. "Good timing."

Sirius pushed. "He would need help to hide."

Severus agreed. "He had powerful enemies on both sides."

"And with me and James gone, he had no backup."

"You both left him money and homes." Severus pointed out.

"He would never have used them. And too easy to track."

Severus sighed. "And what would I have offered?"

Sirius reminded him. "We both know you are Lord Prince."

"I am sorry I can't help you."

"I will find him, Pollux will help."

Severus turned back. "If he is alive, you could bring danger on him."

"Then help me."

"I can't/"

"If you know where he is, remind him of the marauder's nest, and of Popo."

The man left without another word and Sirius hoped he would help. If he passed along the message, Remus would remember without a doubt. It was a safe house they had come up with years before. And Popo was a Black house elf but not one well known to even members of the family. Sirius headed home, where he spoke to his Aunts. Harry seemed to be out in the back garden as always. He remembered liking to play outside a lot when he was little as well. And from what he had been told, Harry had not got to do a lot, when he was with his relatives.

Sirius came out back. "Hey Harry."

Harry smiled. "You came back."

Sirius knelt. "I just had to see a friend."

Harry beamed. "Aunty Lucy taught me to spell my name."

"I'd like to see that."

Harry proudly took out a paper. "I am not too good yet."

Sirius assured him. "That is a very good start."

Harry looked at the sky. "I guess I need to come in soon."

Sirius nodded. "It is almost dinner/"

Harry stood. "I guess maybe tomorrow."

Sirius stopped. "You still have not seen the cat right?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Sirius sighed. "It's important if you have."

Harry wondered. "He isn't a mean man like the rat. He is nice."

Sirius stopped. "Man?"

Harry was confused. "He is a kitty, not a mean man."

Sirius knelt. "You know how I am a dog too? Well I think he may be a man."

Harry stopped. "Oh."

Sirius explained. "I think he may be my little brother."

Harry was confused. "I thought he was gone."

Sirius nodded. "So did I. But he may be okay."

"Your mum is sad about him."

Sirius nodded. "And she would be very happy if he came home."

Harry didn't tell him but he understood what Uncle Sirius was saying. He didn't know if kitty was the man and he couldn't tell right now. He promised kitty he wouldn't tell anyone. He though didn't like when people were sad and Aunty Wallis always was. He went in to dinner and as he prepared for bed later, he thought about kitty. He wasn't sure kitty was Regulus though. Kitty was just a kitty he thought. In the morning he smiled when he saw kitty at the window again. He creeped across the room to open the window and let kitty come in.

He looked at kitty. "Uncle Siri thinks you are his brother. Are you?"

Kitty turned into a tall man who looked a lot like Uncle Siri. "I am child, but you can't tell anyone."


	11. prodigals

Harry looked at the man and he was confused. He understood how he was a cat and a man, he had seen Uncle Siri and he knew about the rat too. He had been told Uncle Arcturus was a hawk, which he knew was a bird. But he didn't understand why he was hiding. Harry knew both Uncle Siri and Aunty Wallis loved him and were very sad. They thought he was gone like Harry's parents were gone. Harry didn't like they were sad.

Regulus knew he was taking a chance revealing himself to Harry. The little boy would want to tell even more now that he knew the truth. But Harry would find out eventually. And he didn't want to lie to the little boy. Harry was the reason he took the chance being there.

Harry eyed him. "You are Regulus. You look like Uncle Siri."

The man knelt. "We both look like our father."

Harry wondered. "I was told you were gone."

Regulus sighed. "I was."

"If you can come back, can my mummy and daddy? I was told they were gone too."

"No child, your mummy went to heaven. She watches over you though."

Harry didn't catch on to the man didn't say daddy. "Uncle Siri will be happy to see you."

Regulus shook his head. "He can't know."

"But he asked me about you."

"He suspects but he can't know I am here."

"I don't like him and Aunty Wallis being sad."

"If you tell them, I will have to go, and not come back to visit."

Harry was confused. "I don't want you to go. Why can't you stay?"

Regulus sighed. "Because a bad man is after me."

Harry wondered. "Like the rat? Mr. Moody would help."

"This man is scarier. And he would hurt my mum and brother."

"Oh. I don't want them hurt or you."

"I have stayed hidden to make sure they are safe."

Harry nodded. "I will help."

Regulus smiled. "Hopefully I can come back one day. But I'd like to keep visiting you."

Harry nodded. "I don't want you to go. I won't tell."

Telling lies was bad but sometimes Harry knew it was good too. He liked kitty, well Uncle Regulus, and he didn't want him to go. And he didn't want him to get hurt either. He remembered how the man had saved him from the bad rat. And Reg said that Aunty Wallis and Uncle Siri would be in danger as well. He didn't want them sad but he didn't want them hurt either. He lost mummy and daddy, he didn't want to lose anyone else. He would not tell them that Regulus was there. But maybe Mr. Moody could help. He wanted Mr. Kitty, Regulus, to be safe too.

Regulus stayed with him for a bit but left when he heard voices. He had felt a pang when the little boy has asked about his mum and James. He put his trust in Harry, that he would not tell Sirius or his mother. He had been forced into hiding, to protect them so long ago.

Sirius watched Harry at breakfast. "How did you sleep?"

Harry smiled. "Good Uncle Siri."

Lucretia turned to him. "You have a special lesson today."

Harry looked at her. "Are you going to teach me to write more?"

Druella nodded. "Before lunch but she meant after."

Lucretia saw his wonder. "Uncle Arcturus is joining."

Harry beamed. "Oh. I like that."

Sirius shook his head. "I think the old man does too."

Wallburga actually said. "He seems to have a soft spot."

Lucretia went to lead Harry out. "We should get started."

Sirius said. "Maybe he can work his magic on Pole Ax."

Wallburga snorted. "You are more likely to see Kreacher volunteering to serve muggle borns."

Sirius stood up. "I would not hold by breath on either."

Lucretia asked. "Where are you going?"

Sirius turned back. "I need to go check."

Wallburga actually knew. "He told you he'd not help."

Sirius shrugged. "I think he will pass it along eventually. I know Moony will come one day."

The woman didn't understand his friendship with the wolf or devotion. But she assumed the man did come from a pureblood family. She was reminded she should be happy her son was home and not push it. She grunted when her sister in law said that and went to leave the room. Her sons had been nothing but a disappointment to her. And she was not about to admit any such thing about being happy one was back. The boy knew, that she was pleased he had come back to where he belonged. That was enough said about the subject in her mind.

Sirius headed for the marauder's nest. He knew it could be weeks before Remus came. He held out hope that Severus would tell the man he wanted to see him. He had only one friend left and he would not risk him for anything but he needed to see Moony was okay.

He sighed when he found it empty. "I guess I got my hopes up."

"I was about to send Popo for you."

He turned around. "Moony."

Remus smiled. "Missed you too Padfoot."

Sirius took him into his arms. "I am just happy you are alive."

Remus led him in. "Thanks to Severus."

Sirius grunted. "Never thought I'd have to thank the man."

Remus motioned. "This place was too remote for me to get supplies."

Sirius had to wonder. "Where have you been all this time?"

Remus smiled. "Right out in the open."

Sirius was confused. "I thought you were in hiding."

Remus agreed. "Severus thought the best place was the last place Albus would look."

"And where is that?"

"Hogsmeade."

Sirius gawked at him. "Feet away from the school? That close to Albus?"

Remus laughed. "Even closer than you think. You won't guess who I have worked for."

Sirius thought he was loony. "Aberforth?"

Remus confirmed it with a smile. It was known among the order, that the brothers had little to no contact for decades. Aberforth owned his little pub and the hotel above it. He had been in need of someone to help run the pub for him. Remus ran it during the day during the week. The teachers and headmaster would never be there that time of day. He had a simple disguise spell, perfected by Severus, so it could not be detected. And he had been living in Aberforth's guest suite for four years now. Severus had known the man could be trusted. He blamed his brother for his sister's death and he knew Albus was the one who sent him to prison. He had helped Severus and Lucius over the years as spies.

Sirius just shook his head. "The old coot has walked past you for four years and never noticed."

* * *

Harry spent the morning working on his letters and reading with his Aunts. He was a bit surprised when Aunty Wallis joined them for a bit. He thought about kitty, Uncle Reg, whenever he saw her. He felt bad he could not tell her about her son. But he was reminded kitty said he would have to go if Harry told. Harry liked him a lot, the kitty, and the man seemed nice as well. And he didn't want Uncle Sirius or Aunty Wallis to be in danger though either. But he needed to find some way to help keep kitty safe as kitty protected him. And to make Wallis and Sirius happy too.

After lunch he smiled when both Moody and Uncle Arcturus came back to the house. He was surprised Uncle Arcturus was going to help teach. He had been told the man was very busy and he usually only came for very short visits before.

Harry looked at him. "Aunties said you were going to help teach."

Arcturus nodded. "I thought I would show you."

Harry was confused. "Show me?"

"Alastor mentioned you asked about forms."

"If I could be a kitty."

Alastor nodded. "And I told you about your Uncle."

Harry nodded. "He said you are a hawk. That is a bird."

Arcturus nodded. "It is."

Harry wondered. "Why aren't you a bear? Your name is one."

Arcturus sat. "The animal reflects who we are as a person, not our name."

"Oh. Why is Uncle Siri a dog? Does he slobber a lot?"

Moody laughed a bit. "Not that I recall."

Arcturus added. "Dogs are known for being very loyal, as my grandson is."

Harry asked. "Why is Regulus a cat?"

Arcturus had an odd look. "He was a cat as he was a very solitary and intelligent man."

Harry smiled. "I want to be one."

Arcturus motioned. "You have to be a teenager to learn but I am sure you will learn quickly."

Arcturus took the time and transformed for Harry. Though the room was not big, he did fly a bit so that Harry could see him do it. Most of their family had learned how to. Some people did not have enough magic and it showed when they tried to take a potion to learn their form. You didn't need the potion, the marauders had not had it, but was easier to learn that way. All Blacks had taken the potion, even if they didn't learn how to. And Arcturus was not aware of a single member who did not have a form. He knew Andromeda's daughter was not only a metamorphmagus but she was an animagus as well. He had not seen her often but he believed she was a chameleon which seemed fitting.

Harry was amazed when he saw him fly around. Until now the only people he had seen were Uncle Sirius and Regulus. He knew the rat was one, but he had not seen him in his human form before. He thought a bird was really cool, but he still hoped he would be a cat.

Arcturus turned back. "We should start on your studies."

Harry was pale. "Oh."

Arcturus assured him. "It will help your magic strengthen for when you are old enough."

Harry shook his head. "I am not very good."

Arcturus understood. "You are only five child."

Moody reminded him. "Remember I told you that many can't do it until they have a wand."

Harry nodded but added. "But I am not as good as Uncle Arcturus."

Arcturus assured him "Alastor told me about your class yesterday. I am already proud."

Alastor took out some paper. "Maybe you can show him."

Harry was reluctant. "It didn't go very far."

Arcturus assured him. "No worry."

Harry managed to make it lift and float above their heads. "Oh."

Moody smiled. "Already progress."

Harry beamed. "Higher than before."

Arcturus wondered. "Can you make it turn over?"

Harry was not sure. "I don't know."

They convinced him to try and soon enough he was able to do little tricks with the paper. They even turned it into a paper crane for him to fly around. With time they would teach him to do heavier things. The two men shared a look and they could admit they were both amazed. Even for a Black he was showing real magic for just over five years old. Kids were learning to lift feathers in their first year of school and with wands. It was the start of the school year a few weeks back, and Filius was likely teaching the same thing to eleven year olds now or soon.

Before dinner Harry stopped his Uncle. "I…."

Arcturus looked at him. "Do you need something?"

Harry was worried. "I'm not supposed to tell."

Arcturus warded the door. "You can trust me."

Harry worried. "He said he would not come back if I told."

Arcturus stopped. "Who?"

Harry was pale. "Kitty."

Arcturus knelt. "The kitty has come back? He spoke to you?"

Harry nodded. "Uncle Siri told me he thought it was his brother."

"He looks like my grandson."

"It is Regulus. But he made me promise not to tell."

"Why? He knows he is welcome."

Harry shook his head. "He said Uncle Siri and Aunty Wallis would be in danger."

Arcturus understood. "I am glad you told me child."

Harry was still worried. "I promised not to tell. I don't want him to leave. But I am worried he will be hurt."

Arcturus assured him. "You did the right thing."

Harry smiled a bit. "I don't want him to leave. But I want Uncle Siri and Aunty Wallis to be happy."

Arcturus understood why the child was conflicted and was happy Harry told him. He was worried for his grandson and about Sirius and Wallburga as well. He had not understood why the boy had faked his death but he was starting to now. If the lives of his mother and brother had been threatened, he would have stayed away. Arcturus needed to find out what was the threat and help reunite them.

Arcturus held Harry by the arms. "You and I will make sure he can come home, and they can all be happy again."


	12. red

Harry had been worried about telling Uncle Arcturus about Regulus. At first he only was going to tell Mr. Moody. Mr. Moody had helped him with the rat. But when he had seen Uncle, he knew he should tell him. Uncle was Reg's grandfather, he loved him very much. Uncle Arcturus was a very strong man and he would help. Harry hoped he wouldn't tell though. Harry didn't want Reg to go, he liked kitty and he was getting to like the man too. He knew he was getting his own kitty but he liked the man. And he wanted Reg to come home his mum and his brother. Harry hated even Aunty Wallis being sad. He wished his mummy and daddy could come back, they were gone too. But Reg said mummy was in heaven and Harry thought daddy must be as well. He knew that meant you could not come back as it was far away.

Harry was up early the next morning, and looked towards the window. He was worried kitty would not come back, Reg he reminded himself. He was worried the man knew he had told Uncle Arcturus about him. He was happy when he saw Kitty in the window.

He went over and opened the window. "Kitty. Oops I mean Reg."

The cat transformed. "When in form, you can call me kitty."

Harry smiled. "I was worried you'd not come back."

Regulus watched him. "You didn't tell my brother or mum?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I promise."

"You remember they would be at risk."

Harry nodded. "And you will leave."

Regulus knelt. "You know I don't want to."

Harry asked. "Why? I like you but why do you come for me?"

"Because of your mum."

Harry watched him. "You knew her?"

"I did child. Very well."

"Can you tell me about her?"

Regulus heard voices. "I will another time."

Harry was sad but nodded. "Come back again."

"I will child. But you must keep my secret."

Harry was sad when kitty left but he was happy he would come back again. He had been worried Regulus would know he had told Uncle Arcturus. He knew he would find out eventually but he would be happy. Uncle Arcturus would find a way so Regulus could come home and then everyone would be happy. Regulus kitty just didn't want Harry to tell because he was worried about his mum and brother getting hurt by the bad man. But if Uncle Arcturus helped, it would no longer be dangerous, and he could come home. He wondered if Uncle Siri and his brother would mind sharing a bedroom though. He knew Uncle Siri slept in Reg's bedroom. Harry had been promised not to have to sleep in a closet again.

Lucretia came in and got Harry ready for the day. It had been decided that it might do Harry some good to see beyond here and Malfoy manor. Now that Albus knew, she thought it would be safe to take Harry to see her niece and the kids.

Harry was happy they were going out. "I get to see Draco?"

Lucretia shook her head. "We are going to visit my niece and her kids."

Harry was confused. "Tonks?"

Lucretia knelt. "No. My husband's brother Charles, it is his daughter."

"Oh."

"She has a whole brood of kids, including a few near you in age to play with."

"Will Draco come?"

Lucretia shook her head. "Not today. But I am sure you will like it there."

Harry was worried. "You promise they won't hit?"

Lucretia knelt. "I promise they are nice. And if one tried, neither I nor Molly would let them."

Harry finally nodded. "Okay."

Lucretia led him to the door. "We are going for breakfast."

"Do they live close?"

"No, we will take the bus. I know you don't like the fire."

Harry shook. "No."

Lucretia kept him calm on the bus as he was nervous. "Molly is a very good cook."

Harry eyed her. "Many kids?"

"Seven. One little girl and six boys."

Harry was surprised. "That's a lot."

Lucretia laughed. "It is indeed."

Harry was worried when they got off the bus. "The house is crooked, will it fall?"

Taking his hand, Lucretia assured him the house would not fall over. There was very strong to magic to make sure that it did not. The house with its many floors of different sizes was definitely a shock to most people on first site. She and Ignatius had never been blessed with their own children. But they had both taken pleasure in the children of their siblings and each other's. She adored Molly and her brood of children, of course the boys had died in the war. Gideon and Fabian had been good friends with her own nephews before they died.

Molly came out with her kids. "Lucretia."

Lucretia kissed her on the cheek. "Molly. This is Harry."

Molly knelt. "Hello Harry."

Harry smiled timidly. "Hi."

Molly motioned. "This is my son Ron, he is your age."

Harry was in awe as she introduced them all. "Oh."

Ron shook his head. "I won't play with him. He is a baby like Ginny."

Harry backed away. "I…."

One of the twins spoke up. "That's okay he can play with us."

The other nodded. "We're much more fun anyways."

Molly shot Ron an angry look. "You can help cook."

Lucretia sighed. "I promised Harry the kids would be good."

Molly led her in. "The twins will watch out for him."

Lucretia motioned. "I thought he could use a friend or two."

Molly poured some tea. "Albus was here."

Lucretia stopped but Molly assured her that she and Arthur would not be drawn in. Her Aunt had told her what was happening. She could see the little boy was happy and was happy to have him come play with her kids. Ron was made to stay with them, but the others came in to eat. Harry still looked a bit pale, but he seemed to have made friends with Fred and George. They made sure he sat between them when they had breakfast.

After the boys went to fly, but they could only get Harry to watch for now. But they were convinced they'd get him on a broom.

Lucretia smiled when he was sad to leave, like he had been at Draco's. "I am sure you will be invited back again."

* * *

Harry had a good time with the red heads. He hadn't liked Ron, he was very mean, a lot like Dudley. But he had not been allowed to hurt Harry, just like Aunty promised. Fred and George were fun, and their older brothers were nice too. The little girl didn't seem to talk very much. He would not fly with them just yet. He was not sure about flying on a broom. He knew Uncle Arcturus flew, but that was because he was also a bird. They said they would get him to fly next time. He wasn't sure he liked that, but he wanted to go back there had a lesson when he got home with Uncle Arcturus and Mr. Moody. Uncle Sirius had even come in for a bit as well. Uncle Arcturus asked about Reg kitty and Harry had told him. He hoped Uncle Arcturus would be able to help soon.

Arcturus knew when Regulus came to the house to see Harry but would not confront him in the morning. Regulus would be on high alert and he would not come back if he thought Harry told anyone. Arcturus had promised Harry that he would make sure Regulus was safe.

Harry was out in the garden later the next day and he saw kitty. "Hi kitty."

Regulus stayed in cat form but rubbed against him.

"I hope you aren't jealous. I am getting a kitty soon."

The cat shook his head.

Harry smiled a bit. "I sometimes forget you are not a kitty."

Regulus rubbed against him and purred.

"I like the man but also you as a kitty."

Druella could be heard. "Harry, it is time to come for dinner."

Harry looked at the kitty. "I need to go."

Kitty sat there and just meowed.

Harry bounced towards the house. "See you in the morning."

Regulus went to leave but was stopped by a voice.

"Going somewhere?"

He turned towards the tree but stayed in cat form.

Arcturus stepped out of the shadows. "You aren't fooling me boy."

Arcturus watched the cat and he knew the cat would not run. His grandson was a lot of things but he was not a coward. It was one reason he was confused that Regulus would have hid all this time or faked his death. Neither of his grandsons were cowards, they were both sometimes too brave. He had trouble believing that his grandson was alive but he knew he was looking at him now. He may not have seen Regulus transform like Harry did, or have Sirius' sense of smell, but he knew his grandson. He stood there waiting and followed as the cat went further back.

When far out of sight of the house, Regulus reluctantly transformed back into his human form. He knew the risk he was taking, not for himself but those that he loved. But if there was one person he could not refuse, it was his grandsire.

Regulus bowed his head. "Grandsire."

"You are alive."

"No."

"I see you with my own eyes boy."

"But you must forget you did." Regulus pled.

Arcturus shook his head. "I promised your father I'd look out for you."

Regulus looked at the house. "You can't protect me."

"It's not you that you worry for." Arcturus corrected himself.

"Of course I am worried about myself."

"I know you boy, you are protecting someone."

Regulus was pale. "He will come after…."

Arcturus cut him off. "You know I will protect your mother and brother."

"You will try."

"Who do you fear boy? Voldemort is gone."

Regulus shook his head. "He is not the only dark force at work."

"Then who?"

"Albus." Regulus barely said the words."

Albus was sometimes confused as being gray magic. There was times he practiced black magic during the war and it had been passed off. People said he was just doing what was needed. Those who didn't understand what gray magic was, thought he was just using it. Neither Voldemort nor Albus had gray magic though. Gray magic was not using dark or light magic when you chose. It was understanding that there was a balance, and using that balance at all times. There were those who knew Albus used his black magic not simply when it was needed in the war.

Arcturus had his suspicions. "I have faced him before."

"I cannot take the risk."

"Your mother and brother are not defenseless." Arcturus reminded him.

"My brother was in prison." Regulus pointed out. "And father likely poisoned."

Arcturus knew. "He is free."

"And I need to keep him that way."

"I am your grandsire. It is my job to protect you."

Regulus went to go. "I cannot take the risk."

"Your brother and even your mother would take it for you." Arcturus did not back down.

Regulus shook his head. "It isn't just them."

Arcturus assumed he meant the rest. "The family will stand strong."

He looked back to the house. "No."

He understood. "The boy? I thought you were catching Peter at first."

Regulus was goin to deny it. "I was."

Arcturus pushed. "Then why have you remained?"

"Maybe it was so I could see my mother and brother."

Arcturus didn't buy it. "There is more."

He knew his grandson and there was some reason that he was drawn back to this boy. He may have caught Peter to help his brother but there was more. If he was so worried about his mother and brother he would have kept his distance. But he had kept coming back even though he took the risk of being caught there. And more than that, he had kept making himself known to Harry which was a bigger risk. Arcturus would protect him but he needed to know the whole truth to help his grandson. And he was not about to allow the boy to leave without knowing.

Regulus finally admitted. "I can't come back, I owe it to his mother. I swore when she gave me him, I'd protect our son."


	13. paternity

Arcturus looked at his grandson and was sure he must have misunderstood what he had said. Harry was a Black but because of Arcturus' brother. They all knew that he was the son of James Potter. Sirius would not have kept such a secret and surely he would have known about his godson. But he knew his grandson and didn't believe that he would lie about such a thing. He was hoping the talk would give him some answers but he just had more questions than he had before he had asked. He had no regrets as he needed to know the truth to protect them both.

Regulus knew he should not have said the words, his grandsire would not allow him to leave now. His brother didn't even know the full truth. But he knew he needed to protect his son. Arcturus already loved Harry because of his own brother, this could just ensure it.

"What do you mean?"

Regulus was pale. "He is my son."

"He is a Potter." Arcturus pointed out.

Regulus didn't argue. "He is."

"You said his mother gave you him. He is not James'." Arcturus knew or suspected both his grandsons were gay or bi.

"No. Lily was his mother."

"You need to help me understand this."

"James blood adopted Harry when he was born."

Arcturus got that. "But why?"

"To protect him. He loved Harry as his own."

Arcturus wondered. "Did he know?"

"Of course."

"Help me understand this."

Regulus sat. "Voldemort ordered it."

"He ordered you to have a child?"

"To rape a muggle born."

"You would never rape anyone." Arcturus spat.

"And that is where Lily came in."

Lily and James were not married at the time. Regulus and Lily had become friends. Through Severus and Fabian, she had known he was a spy. Voldemort and his men had begun to doubt that Regulus was on their side. He had been threatened with death if he did not prove he was with them. He was told he needed to rape a muggle born and there was no way around it. He had been on his way to fleeing when Lily stopped him. Lily offered to make love to him and make it look like he had raped her for his memories to be real. She found out not much later, about Harry.

Arcturus was shocked when he heard what had happened. He had heard a great deal about Lily and what a big heart she had had. But he had never imagined this or that Harry was not only his brother's great grandson, but his own as well.

Arcturus pressed. "But James."

"He knew from the start."

"I wouldn't think he'd want his wife to sleep with another man."

"They weren't married yet. And he did it for Sirius."

"Does your brother know?"

"No."

"James adopted him?"

Regulus sighed. "Harry would have been a target from both sides."

Arcturus agreed. "Voldemort went after him anyways."

"But we didn't know about the prophecy then." Regulus reminded him.

"Your family will protect him now."

"It can't come out."

"Harry is a Black and should know it."

Regulus smirked. "My brother may not agree."

"He loves you, you're his little brother."

"He chose James over me."

"He was a child when he left himself."

"And never once came back for me."

"He did. Your mother turned him away."

Wallburga had her mistakes though she would never admit them out loud even to herself. Regulus had fallen in with the wrong crowd and been tortured into the mark like Severus and Lucius had been. Sirius had blamed himself for many years to come. Lily had helped him become a spy and with time Sirius had known the truth. But he hadn't known that Harry was his nephew and not just honorary.

"You do not give him enough credit."

"He can't know."

"He is looking for you." Arcturus pointed out.

"He won't find me."

"He called in Pollux for help."

Regulus stopped. "Now I know you are not serious."

"He did."

Regulus smirked. "My brother would never turn to him for help."

"He loved you enough to try."

Regulus sighed. "I can't risk Harry or my brother."

"Don't you want to come home? To raise your son?"

"More than anything."

"I will make it safe for you to return."

"I hope you can but I won't hold my breath."

He wished he could believe his grandsire but Albus would never be safe. He already wanted Harry and he had no idea who he was. If he knew Harry was the Black heir in truth, he would want him more. He knew the kind of magic that the Black family controlled, as well as political power of course. Harry was safer as James' son and with them as a nephew, then the world knowing

Regulus watched Harry later from a distance. "I doubt Sirius would ever accept you are mine and not James'."

* * *

Sirius had got word from his grandfather that he needed to come. He was not usually one to look forward to a visit with the man but was anxious. He knew Pole Axe was no more interested in a social call than he was. His grandsire may remind him that he should be a part of the family, but Pole Axe was different. The old man had never shown a warm side even when it came to family honor. Remus was to meet him at the manor. It was his day off and it would be safe enough for him to be there. For now Remus had decided to remain at his job in Hogsmeade.

He had told his Aunts that he would be taking Harry with him. He knew it was more asking, as they were not about to be told what he would do. He reminded them he was going to Malfoy manor and Harry could see Draco when he was there.

Harry was worried. "No."

Lucretia knelt. "You want to see Draco."

Sirius nodded. "I hear a certain cat is ready to go home."

Harry picked up. "Really?"

Lucretia nodded. "Narcissa said you could bring him home today."

Harry beamed. "Maybe I get to ride too?"

Sirius laughed. "Draco likely will insist."

Harry nodded a bit. "Okay."

Sirius offered his hand. "We are going to take the floo."

Harry was pale. "Can't we take the bus?"

Sirius sighed. "It will be over soon and you will have your new kitty."

Harry took his hand. "I guess."

Lucretia waved. "Have fun."

Harry looked back at her. "I am coming back?"

Lucretia nodded. "With your new cat for dinner."

Harry seemed assured by that and he left himself be taken. He had been worried about going through even with promise of the kitty. He liked the manor and getting to see Draco. And he hoped they would be able to go for a ride. But he had never been alone with his Uncle like that before. He remembered Uncle Siri had tried to take him away from his home before. But his Aunties promised that he would be home for dinner.

Sirius wished Harry would trust him but he knew that it would take time. Even if he did not bring Harry back, Harry would be home. Arcturus would come for the boy himself or his aunts as well. He doubted even his mother would allow him to just take Harry.

Harry was confused when they came through. "Who is that?"

Sirius smiled. "Harry this is Uncle Moony."

Remus smiled. "Hi cub."

Harry eyed the man. "You have eyes like my cat."

Remus smiled. "I do. I was good friends with your parents."

Sirius nodded. "We were all like brothers."

Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you. But can I see my kitty now."

Narcissa laughed. "Draco and I will take you."

Remus saw Sirius grimace. "A cat person is he? I am sure that went down well."

Sirius growled. "I will convert him."

They were broken up by Pollux. "I see you have come."

Sirius turned to him. "I thought you may have news."

Pollux nodded. "I have found signs of the boy."

Sirius was relieved. "I knew that was him."

He knew the others had their doubts. Remus may have trusted his sense of smell but he had known the guilt that Sirius had felt about the death of his brother. But both of his grandfathers had promised that they would help try and find Regulus even if they were not sure whether they believed him. He was just grateful they and Lucius would help even if they had their doubts. Lucius had been a bit easier to convince.

Pollux handed him forms. "Recognize the home?"

Sirius was confused. "Yes."

"I am told he used it as a safe hour until recently."

"You must be mistaken."

Pollux smirked. "Is that the thanks I receive?"

"The house is an old Potter property. Not one of the official six, well five and the ruins, but still."

Pollux nodded. "I have been informed."

"He would not know where the house is."

"I told him." Remus admitted.

Sirius turned to him. "You?"

"I knew he was a spy before you did." Remus reminded him.

Sirius knew. "Snivellus swore you to secrecy."

Pollux cleared his throat. "There is more."

Sirius stopped. "You said used to be."

Pollux nodded. "I haven't found where he is now."

"Then what more?"

"It may just be rumors, but I have heard talk of a blood adoption."

Sirius was confused. "What do you mean?"

"That your brother had a son he hid with a blood adoption."

Sirius shook his head. "He would have told. And how do you know?"

Pollux handed him a journal. "This was found."

He recognized his brother's writing. "The child?"

"It seems to be the reason he was in a Potter home. Your godson."

Sirius didn't believe it. "Harry is James' son. There is no way."

James and he had been the best of friends and more like brothers since they were teens. James had named him godfather as he had no brother of his own he had said. Harry was the very image of his dad except for the fact that he did not wear glasses. There was no way James was not the dad. Lily would not have cheated on James. Pollux had no idea, but according to the journal, it seems James had known. Sirius turned to Remus expecting him to back him up. There was no way that any of this could be happening. James was Harry's father.

Remus shocked him. "No, he isn't. It is wasn't James who chose you as his godfather, at least not alone."


	14. brothers

Remus knew it would be a shock to Sirius and likely even painful. Sirius had considered James his brother and told him everything. He had loved Harry as the son of James and his little mini marauder. He hoped for Harry's sake that wouldn't change. Remus and Lily had always been close so nothing changed. But Sirius had loved Regulus too and felt guilty that he thought his brother had died as a spy. Harry was still his nephew and godson, just in blood. Well he was James' son in blood, he had been adopted by James. James had loved that little boy as if he had been his own. If there was any doubt before, the way he died for Harry, proved it. He had tried to hold off Voldemort so his wife and Harry could escape.

Sirius looked at Remus and back at his grandfather, then down at the book at his hand. None of this could be happening he told himself. Harry was a Potter, he didn't know how this was happening. He loved that little boy and he knew James had as well.

Sirius shook his head. "No."

Remus nodded. "It' true."

"It can't be. He looks like James."

Remus sighed. "James blood adopted him."

"Why? I don't get any of this."

Remus gently explained. "James knew from the start."

Sirius was shaken. "They would have told me."

"It was too dangerous."

"I had a nephew….how could they….."

"That is why you were named godfather."

Pollux watched. "It seems I have a great grandson."

Sirius smirked at the old man. "Excited are you?"

Pollux grunted. "May be less of a disappointment."

Sirius ground his teeth. "Where are you going?"

Pollux turned back. "Don't talk to me like that boy?"

"I still need to find my brother."

The man grunted. "A reunion seems in order."

Pollux would continue to look for the boy. He did not share the same sentiment that Arcturus seemed to. He had not had anything to do with the boys. In their world daughters married into their husband's family, that was traditional. His daughter had married the main branch of their family though. He was not pleased his eldest son only had daughters, and his other never wed. His only grandsons were these of the female line.

Sirius looked at Remus and was still filled with such mixed emotions in all of this. He could not believe that James would have lied to him about this. He couldn't believe that Remus had not told him either. He had forgiven him about not telling about his brother but this was deeper.

Sirius turned to him. "I still don't know if I…."

Remus sighed. "You know I am not lying."

"Like you weren't lying before?"

Remus heard the pain. "I was sworn…."

"How could you and James not tell me?"

"We had to keep Harry safe. He is your…."

Sirius cut him off. "He is not a Potter."

"But he is. James worshiped that little boy."

Sirius shook his head. "No….he isn't…."

"Have you ever seen James as happy as when he held Harry in his arms?"

Sirius sighed. "In quidditch…."

"You fool. You said it yourself, he looked even happier the day Harry was born, then on his wedding."

Sirius couldn't deny it. "He was born to be a daddy. But…."

"And he died a daddy. He gave his blood and later his last breath, to protect him."

Sirius reminded him. "Why? He wasn't his."

Remus shook his head. "James did it for you, letting Lily do it, and then the baby. But then for Harry, and himself."

"For me?"

"For your brother and your nephew." Remus reminded him.

"My nephew."

He had never been as close to his brother as James. He had fled the home when he was fifteen and he had left his brother behind. He had tried to come back for his brother but his mother would not let him in. He had always felt such guilt that he had left his brother. He had felt so much anger when he found out Remus and Lily had known his brother was a spy. Now he realized James had known and he had even known more.

Sirius went to leave. "I need to think."

"James would be happy."

Sirius turned. "Happy?"

"That Harry had his Uncle, and his daddy."

"He doesn't have his dad. James is dead."

Remus shook his head. "James was Papa."

Sirius smirked. "He never used such a term."

"He told Regulus he would always be Harry's dad."

Sirius was so confused. "I love Harry but he…."

"What matter is it? He is still your godson, and this just makes him doubly your nephew."

Sirius sighed. "I am being stupid aren't I?"

"No, you have been lied to and are hurt. But remember how much you love him."

"I do."

"And how much you loved James, and do love your brother."

Before Sirius could answer Harry ran in. "Uncle Siri, Uncle Siri."

Narcissa saw the looks. "Maybe we should wait."

Harry pouted. "I wanted to show him my kitty."

Sirius knelt. "I would like to see him."

Remus shared a relieved look with Severus as Sirius spoke with Harry. He knew it was not over and that it would take time for Sirius to deal with this. He was often a child even as an adult but he had changed a lot since the war. He loved his brother even if not the same way as James. He knew Sirius would love if his brother returned home to them. And with time, he would come to accept Harry belonged to both James and Reg.

Harry smiled when he was asked his kitty's name. "Bear, like Uncle Arcturus."

* * *

Sirius had brought Harry back to the house but for now he said nothing. He knew his mother deserved to know as did his grandfather. He had a feeling the old man knew or had some clue. He wondered if Pollux had spoken to him. He had never got the sense the two men were close. But for now he was dealing with his own mixed emotions. He was reminded though that Harry was still the same little cub he had always loved. And that James had loved him and died for him. He was also reminded he loved his brother and it was his brother who fathered him.

Harry was oblivious to any change in his Uncle. He was happy, he had got to ride a pony and then bring Bear home with him. He thought to name kitty Arcturus but changed his mind. He wasn't sure his Uncle would like to have a cat named after him. He chose bear instead.

"My nephew." Sirius whispered as he watched Harry sleep later.

"What are you doing?"

Sirius turned to his mother. "He is asleep."

"Have you found him?"

Sirius looked at her. "Him?"

"Don't play dumb with me boy."

Sirius led his mother away. "Not here."

Wallburga turned in the den. "Have you found him?"

Sirius sighed. "No."

"It was foolish to….."

"He is alive. Pollux found his old safe house."

She stopped. "Old?"

"He has been gone for weeks."

"Since we brought Harry." Wallburga realized.

"The cat of course."

"Why is he here but not telling us?"

She could not understand any of this. She may not have been the best mother or so her sons had told her. But she had done her best and Regulus she had always favored. She had been struggling with why her son would have let her believe he was dead all of this time. She had no idea why he had come back for the boy either. She assumed he was trying to make peace with his brother by protecting the child.

Sirius was conflicted about telling the woman the truth. He knew she deserved to know, both about his brother and about her grandson. He could admit, she had perhaps changed a bit. He had seen her show some small reaction to Harry while he was here.

Wallburga saw the look. "You know."

"I don't."

"You are hiding something. Don't try lying to me."

Sirius sighed. "I don't know where he is."

"But you know something."

"I know why he came back."

Wallburga stopped. "For Harry."

Sirius nodded. "Yes."

"I assumed to make peace with you. That isn't news."

Sirius shook his head. "Not for me. For Harry."

"He didn't even know the boy."

"He knew him better than you think."

Wallburga was confused. "Out with it."

"He is your grandson." Sirius managed to say.

"Grandson? What are you on about boy? I know you and James were…."

Sirius cut him off. "Not my son….."

"Regulus'?"

Sirius nodded and as the woman sunk into a chair, he told her the story. He could see the shock written all over her face as he told her. He had no idea how she would react to the news. He had been expecting some kind of reaction but not when she suddenly stood up and went to leave the room. She motioned for him to follow and he hurried after her. He was even more confused when the old woman took him to apparated. He had not done side by side since he was seventeen, and he doubted he had ever done it with her. He had never seen the house they arrived at.

Sirius looked at her. "Where are we?"

She ignored him. "Get out here boy."

Sirius was confused. "Why do you think he is here?"

She ignored him. "You are alive and have a son. You owe me some explanation."

Sirius put a hand on her. "Mum…."

She pulled away. "Come out here boy."

Sirius sighed. "He is not…."

Regulus appeared. "Mum."

She rounded on him. "You will explain yourself boy."

Regulus was pale. "Albus threatened you and Sirius."

"Your family would protect you."

Sirius hugged his brother. "You are alive."

Regulus returned the hug. "I wished to tell you."

Wallburga was straight. "You will return home. You have obligations."

Regulus stopped. "You two, and my….Harry, will be in danger if I do."

Sirius reminded him. "Our grandfathers will help."

"I can't."

"You will. We will find a cover for you, till it is safe. You will return home tonight."

Regulus turned to her. "Mum…"

"You will return. We will find you an identity. Your father….."

Both of her sons knew better than to argue with her. Regulus was reluctant but he came home with the two of them. They were alone. It seems Lucretia had taken Harry to the Burrow again for breakfast. Arcturus arrived and he did not seem too surprised that Regulus was there or about Harry. He looked pleased to know he had a great grandson but not surprised. Sirius had a feeling the old man already knew the truth about it. Wallburga informed Arcturus that they were to find a new identity for her son. He would of course return to the family immediately. Though he was not one to take orders, Arcturus simply inclined his head. He had felt the same way and it was best not to argue with the woman.

She went to leave but paused. "Your father would have…to see both his sons home. I am as well."

**An: So Regulus back but new life and his role in Harry's life is yet to be determined.**

**Severus and Remus will be paired with the Black brothers. Haven't decided who with who yet.**


End file.
